


Limits [Teacher!Levi x Student!Reader - AU]

by StormyWhisper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Forbidden Love, Inappropriate Behavior, Kissing, Obsession, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyWhisper/pseuds/StormyWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are new in town and you start to attend new school. Everything would be fine if your teacher of math wasn't Levi Ackerman...</p><p>Mature content for chapters which appear later ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’re sitting behind a table. Your eyes were focused on the toasts with peanut butter and jam. Your most favorite food. However, you couldn’t eat, so nervous you’re and it bothered you. It didn’t happen for a very long time. You loved food but this morning? You just weren’t capable to put a bite in your mouth. 

You looked at a clock and frowned. If you wanted to catch a bus, you had to go now. Your parents were already at work and you’re alone in a new house which still somehow didn’t feel like a home. You moved here in the beginning of summer, it was two months ago. You sighed and stood up. You didn’t touch the toasts, so you just put them in a fridge, grabbed your bag and slowly walked out of the house. While you’re locking the door, you heard someone shouting at you.

“[F/N]!” it was Armin. He was waving at you from the other side of the road. He lived in the house in front of yours and if it wasn’t for him, you would probably know no one in this new town. You waved back and him and ran through the road.

“Hi, Armin!” you smiled and hugged him. He hugged you back shyly. You started to walk toward a bus stop.

“How are you?” Armin asked happily, and you suddenly felt sad.

“Nervous. Like… absolutely nervous,” you shrugged. “It will be fine, I just...”

“You aren’t used to the town yet, right?” he smiled. “I know how you feel. When we moved in, it was in the middle of school year. I felt awkward, I didn’t fit in. I know… it isn’t different now, but I have Mikasa and Eren, now you as well, and everything is easier.”

You smiled at him because he included you in his small inner circle and it meant a lot to you. “I’m happy that my parents agreed to come here during summer and not in the middle of spring how they wanted,” you shook your head. “I can’t imagine what I would do if I didn’t know anybody.”

He poked you. “I really don’t know if it is positive to know me, but you are not alone at least.”

“It’s positive, of course!” you poked him playfully in the shoulder and smiled wider.

Unfortunately, the smile disappeared almost immediately. You were hungry and wanted to kick your own ass because of not eating the breakfast. On the other hand, you’d probably puke it all out and the idea of puking in front of whole bus was horrible.

You recognized Mikasa and Eren in the distance. They were sitting on the bench while talking about something quietly. Mikasa saw you first and smiled, Eren didn’t stop with talking and he started to laugh. She hit him gently. He turned around and smirked.

“Heeeeey, Armin! I thought that you won’t come! Hi, [F/N].”

You met Mikasa and Eren later than Armin. You were sociable, but you didn’t want to go somewhere in the new city. You rather passed your free time by reading or playing some computer games. You didn’t feel like to go out with someone. After a week you were living there with you parents, Arlerts came back from a vacation and visited you with their son Armin. You started to talk to him about books and liked him immediately. Once, when you came to their house to give back a book you borrowed, Eren opened.

“Ou, you’re [F/N], right? Come in. Armin is playing with Bugo.”

You looked confused: “Bugo?”

“My dog, Labrador. But watch out! He would eat and elephant if I let him. Fortunately, he is too small for eating it… Btw,” he smiled, “I’m Eren, Armin’s friend.”

Mikasa were there as well. She was quiet and calm. You saw that she was looking at Eren a lot. She liked him more than a friend. When you asked her how long they were together, she started to laugh. She insisted that he was like a brother to her. You found out that she lived with Eren’s family later. Her parents died. But your opinion about them didn’t change and you thought that they would be a cute couple.

“I was waiting for [F/N].”  
“Ou… for how long?” you looked at him because you didn’t know about it.

“Two-three minutes? Don’t worry,” he pattered your shoulder. “New school, new people. Everyone needs some time for himself.”

You nodded and smiled gratefully. You didn’t know how to pay him back for this.

Eren grinned. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. You have us!”

“She has us? She has you at the first place,” Mikasa said with a cold expression.

“What do you mean by that?!”

“For your own good, [F/N],” she turned to you, “sometimes just pretend that you don’t know Eren. I don’t know why but he is in every single problem that occurs. Like all the time!”

“HEY! That’s not true!” Eren shouted defensively.

The bus just came, and she didn’t even bother to look at him when she said: “If you think so, Eren…”

\-----

“Here you go! There are all the books you will need. Your schedule and number of a locker with a code with which you open it,” young secretary smiled when she was giving you papers.

“Thank you,” you smiled and went out to crowded school hallway. You felt like a sardine in olive oil. You attended smaller school before which had in total 350 students. This one had over 2000 students and you were lost. You swallowed and tried to get through a group of young people to your locker with books.

You opened it and threw everything it without any ritual. The books fell with a loud *thug*. You sighed and found your schedule. Your first lesson was with Hanji Zoe, chemistry. You sighed again. You hated chemistry.

“Can I?”

You turned around. A small girl with blond hair stood behind you with cold face. “Ee… of course,” you nodded and moved to a side. She had the locker with you. “My name is [F/N]?”

“Are you asking that?”

“No… of course not!” you were babbling. “I… I’m just new… new in here.”

“Aha,” the girl answered and didn’t even look at you. She grabbed a book. “Do you want something else or can I close it?”

“You can close it.”

Locker door banged, and blonde girl went away with quiet “bye.”  
You were confused. You’re watching her till she disappeared between other students.

\-----

“Armin?” you raised your eyebrows in surprise when you went out of the class. Chemistry wasn’t that bad how you imagined, and your teacher Hanji Zoe was really friendly but too energetic. She was so excited about everything. She loved chemistry, and everyone could see it.

“Hi, [F/N]! I didn’t know that your first class is chemistry! I have it now,” he smiled. “What about Zoe? I heard that she is a little bit… ehm…” he moved a little bit closer to you and whispered, “…crazy.”

You smirked. “She is just… a little bit too excited? I’d say. However, we had a really bad chemistry teacher in my old school. I thought that I’d fall asleep during his lectures. And his tests… horrible! I hated that subject.”

“Yeah… you can find few of these here as well.”

“I guess that they are everywhere.”

“What do you have now?”

You looked into your schedule to check it. “Double class - Mathematics 5.”

“Wait… what?! Mathematics 5? Like really?! Wow,” he was looking at you surprised. “Even I and Mikasa have only Mathematics 3 and we belong to the best!”

You smiled. “My dad is technician and he literally is in love with math. He likes to say that I have it in my genes even though I’m not able to pay attention for a longer time and I do stupid mistakes,” you shrugged. “But I was growing up with numbers and… somehow, I don’t know how, fell in love with them as well. I had to take this test, where they find your level of the subject and they decided to put me to class 5 instead of 1 or 3.

“Who is teaching you?”

You looked down: “Levi Ackerman.”

“Ou…”

“What?”

“A class starts in a minute, you should hurry because…”

A loud ring stopped him in the middle of sentence.

“Please, don’t say me that…”

“Perfect teacher but unfortunately… hurry!” he shoved you gently and you started to run down the hall.

\-----  
You were running through one hall to another like crazy. You were lost! You couldn’t find a room and you wanted to cry. When you thought that you’ll get insane, you finally found the class and ran in.

“I’m… I’m so sorry… I…” you started, but cold look of your mathematics teacher stopped you. He was standing in front of his table and he raised his eyebrows a little. Someone was counting at board an exercise with the limits.

“Aaa, Ms. [L/N], I guess?” he raised his eyebrows and smirked. “So nice to see you. I didn’t think you will come and honor us with your presence.”

“I… I’m sorry. I was lo…”

He waved his hand to cut you off: “Excuses will not change anything. I read that you are new in here, but you’re old enough and your knowledge is super high from this subject. I expected more from you. Sit down, you and I’ll talk about your punishment after our lesson.”

“But…”

He raised his eyebrows again and it made you quiet. You lowered you head and found out that the last free place was in front of his table. No one wanted to sit across Mr. Ackerman and she had to now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was your first day of school and you had a problem and – as it seemed – with the strictest teacher ever. You groaned from anger and tried to find the book you needed, but you couldn’t find it. You felt tears forming in your eyes, while trying to take in deep breath to stop them from falling. Mr. Ackerman saw that you’re struggling and gave you his own book.  
  
“Miss [L/N], we aren’t beginning on the best terms,” he said without any emotion.  
  
“I’m sorry,” you whispered, realizing you said that for n-th time now, and took the book from him. “Thank you.” You started to write down some notes from blackboard and then rewriting exercises from the book. When you finished, you gave it back to Levi with a little smile. He didn’t even look at you as he placed the book on his desk with a loud thud. You sighed and started to work.   
  
“Reiner,” Levi spoke to tall boy with blond hair in front of the blackboard, it looked like he didn’t know what to do next, “why did you stop?”   
  
“I’ve no idea what to do next,” he replied with a smirk. Few girls in the back of class giggled silently, but Levi gave them cold look and they stopped.   
  
“We did these kinds of exercises before summer, so please, don’t give me the shit you have no idea what to do next. If you,” he raised his hand to hush Reiner before he’d say something, “were listening properly, brat, you would know that you have to work with one sided limits. Sit, we are going to meet after your last lesson. I’m absolutely sure that I don’t have to remind you where the detention room is as long as you pass there most of your free time.”  
  
He frowned and sat down. Well… you knew that you weren’t the only one with problems with this teacher at least. You should be ashamed because of this thought but you couldn’t help yourself.   
  
“Hey, Sasha!” a boy with a very short hair called.  
  
“What, Connie?! I can’t have a detention again, shut up, please!” she squeaked, she was sitting behind you.  
  
“I heard that Mr. Shorty and that crazy chemistry teacher are getting divorced!”  
  
You stopped with counting for a minute. You looked up and saw another student, really tall one, counting the limit. Mr. Ackerman was watching him, and you weren’t able to look elsewhere. This annoying and strict teacher had been husband of Mrs. Zoe? Why did they not have a same last name? And HOW, for God’s sake, they ended up together? You just weren’t able to imagine such a thing. There was some kind of craziness in your chemistry teacher and Mr. Ackerman looked… boring.  
  
“[L/N], can you tell us what distracted you this time?”   
  
You blinked for a few times before you realized that he was talking to you. No one else in your class had the same name as you. You felt like your face turned red.   
  
“You came late, you don’t have the book and you don’t pay attention in my class. That’s not how it works here, brat! I would accept a fact that you are the new one here, if you tried at least a little. One bad move is one bad move, but to do such as stupid thing like not listening to one of my lessons? I believe that Reiner will be so nice and show you where the detention room is. We’ll meet there you don’t have to wait after lesson then.”  
  
“Mr. Ackerman…” you started but he turned his back to you. This would be a really long day.  
  
\---LUNCH TIME---  
  
“Eren, come on, shut up!” you shouted at your friend who couldn’t stop laughing. You told them about your detention and Eren found that really amusing.  
  
“It really isn’t that funny, Eren,” Mikasa said with cold tone and continued with eating.   
  
“Wait, Mikasa…” you turned towards her and asked her what you were thinking about for a while, “your last name is Ackerman, right?”  
  
She nodded slightly but didn’t look at you at all. You’d see some similarities between your friend and Mr.Ackerman.  
  
“Is Mr. Ackerman your relative?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
You waited but she didn’t add anything else. You shrugged and bite into the sandwich with tuna fish and tomatoes. Eren smirked and looked at her.  
  
“He is her uncle or something like that, huh, Mikasa?”   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why do you not like to talk about him?”  
  
“I just don’t see a point to talk about him. He is my family, we meet each other once a month to talk and that’s it.”  
  
I chewed slowly and then asked: “Do you hate him or something like that?”  
  
She shook her head. “I like him but how I said, I don’t see a point to talk about him and his personal… things,” she threw her hands. It was not typical for Mikasa to gesticulate.  
  
“But I’m your brother. Technically,” Eren complained and Mikasa glared at him with… disgust? You couldn’t define the emotion so clearly but when you counted 2 and 2, you understood. She felt something more and he just classified himself as her brother. Poor girl.  
  
“How does that have something to do with Levi? I’m not obliged to tell you everything, you don’t tell me things either,” she stood up, took her things and went away.  
  
“Mikasa!” Eren shouted and ran after her. I was left behind with Armin who smiled lightly.   
  
“I don’t know if it’s just me, but I have a feeling that they do this all the time. Eren says something. Mikasa gets angry, goes away, he runs after her… they look like an old couple,” you said and laughed.  
  
“Mikasa has always had feelings for Eren, she was just too shy to tell him and now… they’re practically siblings. And Eren can be a real jerk.”  
  
“Armin!” you started to laugh even more because you didn’t expect your calm friend to use such a word. “You pass too much free time with Eren, I guess.”  
  
“Yeah…”   
  
Both of you were eating quietly for a while. Armin broke the silence: “I’m sorry that you have detention today.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I should pay more attention. And I definitely shouldn’t come late and forget my book in my locker,” you giggled. “I’m just happy that I didn’t do something stupid again during our class. It was horrible. Two lessons? Suicide!”  
  
“I know that his lessons are hard as hell, but I’m sorry that I don’t have classes with him yet. I think that he is a God of Mathematics, literally! I don’t know why he is stuck here in high school.”  
  
“Well…” you started quietly. “I heard that he is getting divorced. With Mrs. Zoe.”  
  
Armin frowned. “I don’t think that he stays here because of her. He’s been teaching longer than Mrs. Zoe. If I am right, they met each other at the university but he got his diploma one or two years sooner.”  
  
“Who did tell you that?”  
  
“Mikasa. She doesn’t like to talk about things with Eren, because he used to say a lot in improper moments and she looks like a total idiot…”  
  
“I can imagine that…” you smiled and you finished eating your lunch.  
  


\---DETENTION---

  


While you’re walking toward the detention room, your mobile beeped. You stopped walking and took it out of your pocket:

 

**_Mum:_ ** _Hello, sweetie. How is your first day of school?_

 

You smiled. And started to tip answer: _Well… everything was almost okay. But I got detention._

 

Your mum answered you immediately: _Detention? You? What happened?_

 

**_You:_ ** _I came late to math class, didn’t have book and somehow got lost in my own thoughts. Mr. Ackerman wasn’t really pleased so… here I’m._

**_Mum:_ ** _Mr. Ackerman? Does Mrs. Zoe teach you something as well?_

It surprised you. Did your mum knew Mr. Ackerman and Mrs. Zoe as well?

 

**_You:_ ** _Yes, chemistry. Do you know them?_

 

She didn’t reply, so you shrugged your shoulders and walked into the detention room.  


“Hi, [F/N]! It looks like you are the first one here!” Mrs. Zoe smiled at you. You stayed confused between the doors. “Come in, come in! Don’t be shy, I won’t eat you!” she laughed, and you finally got in the detention room. “How is it even possible that you are here?”

  
  
“Well…you don’t know me for a long time. Maybe I’m a real gangster or something like that.”  
  
“I think that I have a good sense about people and you don’t look like a problem student. Sooo… what’s your story?”  
  
You laughed slightly. “I came late to the class, I didn’t have book aaaand I didn’t pay attention.”  
  
“What subject?”  
  
“Mathematics 5.”  
  
“Oh…” she smirked. “Can I guess? You have Mathematics with a sweet husband of mine.”   
  
You wanted to look shocked but you just blushed and looked away from your chemistry teacher.   
  
“I told you! Don’t be shy! I am absolutely aware of the fact that most of our students know that we are getting divorced. And it’s okay! Totally okay! I would be impressed if someone didn’t know and maybe a little disappointed.”  
  
“Disappointed?” you narrowed your eyes.  
  
“It sounds weird, huh? I know, I know. But it’s part of being high-school student – chit-chatting about teachers and their pure lives? I even remember how I had been gossiping about my history teacher and look… she is my colleague now. The world is such a small place,” she giggled. “However…” she shook her head, “I can’t believe Shorty sent here such a cutie!”

 

You smiled, your phone beeped. “Sorry,” you said and put your things on one of desks.

 

**_Mum:_ ** _Yes, we’re friends back in high school. Say hi to her._

 

You frowned and look at Mrs. Zoe: “Ehm… my mum says hi to you. You’re friends… in high school,” you added. Mrs. Zoe’s eyes were shining.

 

“I knew it!” she came to you and hugged you tightly, it surprised you. She took one step back and smiled even wider. “You’re Petra’s daughter! I saw some similarities between you and her, but I just thought that I’m losing my senses. Such a coincidence!” she shook her head lightly. “We’re in a light contact in the past few years but she mentioned she’s coming back to her home town, I just didn’t have time to show up.”  
  
“Shitty-glasses,” a bored tone came from the door as Levi came, “what the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“Oh, hello, my dear! I just came to tell you to not forget about tomorrow?” she said sweetly.  
  
“Tch,” he sat down behind his desk and looked at you. You blushed immediately. “Well, [L/N], you are on time,” he checked his watch. “Actually, you came sooner. But I don’t see Reiner, did he give you a map?”  
  
“No, Mr. Ackerman,” you whispered and turned away, so he wouldn’t see you blushing.  
  
“Come on, sweetie! Stop talking with her that way. She is such a sweet girl don’t you see that?” Hanji said defensively but he didn’t pay any attention to her. “Did you know that she is Petra’s daughter?” In that moment, his gaze on you took on its strength and you shivered slightly. Why he was staring at you in that way?  
  
“No and I don’t know what you are talking about, Shitty-glasses and stop calling me sweetie, dear and different kind of shitty names.”

 

Fortunately, he changed the topic and wasn’t talking about you anymore. You sighed out from relief.  
  
She giggled again and winked at you. “I just can’t help myself, Shorty. We were together for soooo long!”   
  
“I hated it back then, I hate it now. Go and tell Erwin that he is your big sweetie, maybe he will appreciate that,” he murmured and took out a laptop from his bag.   
  
“Okay, Levi. It’s your choice. Don’t forget to come tomorrow, okay? Oh…” she stopped between the doors. “I gave Erwin the keys to the house, did he give it to you?”  
  
“Yes, he did. Get out now!”  
  
“Okay, okay! Goodbye, [F/N]! Say hi to Petra!” she waved at you and disappeared.  
  
“G-Goodbye, Mrs. Zoe,” you shouted behind her, but you were sure she didn’t hear you. You sighed.   
  
You sat quietly while your math teacher was typing down something into his computer. You took out your mobile phone and typed answer to your mum: _Mrs. Zoe is saying hi as well. Did you know she and Mr. Ackerman are married? They’re getting divorced._    


You’re a little bit ashamed of yourself, you’re never that type of a person who liked to gossip but you guessed your mum would be interested in that information.

 

“You still have few minutes before the ring,” he interrupted your thought while still typing.  
  
“I-I… I know but my friends went home.”  
  
He nodded. “Okay, I’ll be quick then,” he looked at you and that pierce gray gaze was getting under your skin again. You stiffened. “I hate when students come late to my classes and I hate even more when they don’t pay attention during lessons, but they rather think about their personal shit,” he looked at the screen of his computer again. “You have enough time to daydream at your free time so do so. I don’t care. I know that your knowledge from mathematics is high. However – I have to quote my wife unfortunately – talent is not enough.”  
  
“I’m really sorry, Mr. Ackerman. It won’t happen again,” you whispered.  
  
“Good,” he was gazing at you again. You felt a little bit uncomfortable. His face was emotionless but his eyes… eyes which reminded you a sky shortly before storm… you didn’t know what to do. It looked like he could see everything you ever imagined with those eyes of his.   
  
Door to the detention room opened and Reiner came in. You sighed gratefully when you saw his smirk.  
  
“Why am I not surprised Braun?”  
  
“I have no idea, Mr. Ackerman. I am such a good student.”  
  
“I hope that your shitty cleaning skills were improved during summer. [L/N], come. I will show you what you will do.”


	3. Chapter 3

„I’m home,“ you shouted as you were closing the door behind you. You just came from school from the detention. When you recalled it, you shivered. Mr. Ackerman forced you and Reiner to clean classroom twice! Because Reiner’s cleaning skills were shitty as hell, even you could agree.  
  
“Darling!” your mum showed up in a small hall. “We have a guest who you probably know,” she winked at you.  
  
“I highly doubt that,” you smiled and followed her to living room. “Mrs. Zoe!” you were shocked when you saw your chemistry teacher sitting on green sofa. Yes, you found out that she and your mum were friends, probably still are, but you didn’t expect her to come so soon after your interaction in the detention class.  
  
“Hello, [FIRST NAME]! We are not in school, don’t be so formal,” she giggled. “You can call me Hanji.”  
  
“No, I can’t,” you babbled and tried to look somewhere else. “It’s just… wrong.”  
  
Mrs. Zoe turned to you mother: “Petra, how the hell did you raise your child?”  
  
“Well, she is an intelligent young lady and she knows what’s polite.”   
  
“Oh, but I don’t see a point in calling me Mrs. Zoe, when we are not in school and…” she faced you again, “I was growing up with your mum. We were classmates and later roommates! Before this sweet girl got pregnant of course…” she finally added some information into the almost empty cloud you knew about their past.  
  
Petra blushed slightly. You knew that she didn’t finish her university studies because of you. You were 17 now and she was 18 back then when she had you. She got married with your dad and didn’t look like regretting it. However, she looked sometimes ashamed because of it. She had practically nothing – no job, no money, she was only student. Your dad was seven years older and just started to work in a small company while teaching on part-time. He bought one-room apartment in which they lived till your 3rd birthday. After your dad was promoted they could move in something bigger and today you had a house in your mother’s hometown.  
  
“But look!” Hanji interrupted your thoughts. “You’re a lovely and beautiful girl! I still can’t believe that you got detention from Levi. You’re such a cutie!”  
  
You blushed and let your [H/C] locks hide your face. “I deserved it actually…” you murmured.    
  
“I don’t think so… Shorty has always been obsessed with himself and his importance.”  
  
Mum had to see that you were a little uncomfortable. “[NICKNAME] could you make some tea, please?”  
  
“Of course, mum,” you disappeared in the kitchen which was right next to living room.  
  
Hanji sighed. “She doesn’t like me.”  
  
“She likes you, Hanji, she is just a little shy and she probably didn’t expect you to come. Plus, my best friend from the past is her teacher now? Come on! Even you would be shocked at her place.”  
  
“No, I’d think that it’s cool.”  
  
You almost heard the hard rolling of eyes of your mum: “Yeah, Hanji, but that’s you and not my daughter who feels totally lost here. However, she told me that…” she fell silent. You could hear every single word. “You know…”  
  
“That I and Levi are getting divorced? Well…” she chuckled. “That’s true. I’m impressed that everyone knows. [F/N] is fast in spreading information.” You blushed.  
  
There was a silence for a while again. You took out a cake from the fridge and started to cut it on slices.   
  
“What happened?” you had to pay a lot of attention, so you could hear a quiet voice of your mum.  
  
“Nothing, Petra. It just didn’t work out how we thought it would.”  
  
“I don’t believe it. Yes, it was such a shock when I found out that two of you are together but… I don’t believe that there is no reason for splitting up.”  
  
“I can’t have children.”  
  
“I doubt that he cares about that. And there is a possibility to adopt a child.”  
  
Hanji sighed. “I was devastated when I found out. He wanted to support me somehow. Shorty wanted to support me! Shorty who is calling me Shitty-glasses from the day we met. But I couldn’t look at him… I just couldn’t,” she laughed sadly. “My body isn’t able to give a life. I started to talk more to our principal – Erwin, a friend of his. And it happened – I fell in love with a man who can’t have children as well, so he knows how I feel.”  
  
You drew in a breath and poured tea.   
  
“Did you…”  
  
“Of course not!” she shouted with a laugh. “I couldn’t be unfaithful to him. It’s not my style. We sat together, talked and talked and talked and we decided that the divorce is the best option. We’re still friends, we don’t hate each other. I think that there is still some kind of… weird love between two of us. But we couldn’t stay longer in that relationship… it was bad for both.”  
  
You walked in the living room and put everything on the table.  
  
“Aw, thank you, [F/N]!” Hanji smiled and reached for the tea. “You’re such a sweetie. That stupid husband of mine, I still can’t believe that…” she continued to talk about your detention and you sighed gratefully that the topic of her marriage was put aside.  
  
  
\---2 WEEKS LATER---  
  
“OMG,” you sighed when you saw Reiner coming your way with that stupid smirk. “Why me?”   


You discovered soon enough that Reiner was womanizer who didn’t take no as an answer. He was trying to seduce you every other day after both of you shared that horrible detention experience.

  
“Hello, [F/N],” he said as he leaned into the locker next to yours. “What’s up?”  
  
“Why is it that every single time I see you I want to punch you in your face?” you asked with a bitter smile.   
  
“Have no idea because I look like Adonis.”  
  
“You wish…” you murmured and took out a book from your locker.  
  
He smirked and stretched out his hand to you but you took a step back. „Don’t even think about it, asshole!“  
  
„Come on! Don’t be prude! When you can curse like that, one touch won’t hurt you.“  
  
„You are right, it won’t hurt me,“ you trailed off for a moment and then added: „it would kill me!“  
  
Annie, the girl who you had your locker with (and finally found out her name after two weeks at school) came. When she saw Reiner, she raised her eyebrows and asked: „Is he acting rude? I can kick his ass if you want, you know.“  
  
„Annie!“ Reiner made a move to her but she stopped him by raising her hand.  
  
„Go to the hell, Reiner. Or do you want me to break your right arm? You are right handed, huh? That would be sooo tragic for you. No fap time in a while,“ her face stayed emotionless but you started to laugh hard.   
  
„You are a bitch, Annie.“  
  
„And I am proud of it. Now – get away, I don’t want to get in trouble because of such an ass as you are.“   
  
He went away and you smiled gratefully: „Thank you.“  
  
She nodded and took her books out of the locker and disappeared as fast as she appeared. You shook your head. You didn’t understand her at all.  
  
  
\---LUNCH---  
  
„[F/N]!”  
  
You shook your head and look at Eren with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, did you ask something?” you were totally lost in your thoughts for a moment.  
  
“Will you go with us to shopping center after school?”  
  
“Shopping center?” you raised your eyebrows.  
  
“There is an amazing café,” Armin said. “We thought that it would be nice.”  
  
“I’d love to, but I have tutorage with Mrs. Zoe. I told you… I have problems with chemistry because of that teacher from my old school and my mum mentioned it to Mrs. Zoe. She asked me if I need tutoring and I said yes so…” you shrugged.   
  
“Your mum knows her?” Mikasa asked and put a big spoon full of pasta in her mouth.  
  
“Yeah, she is her old friend from high school. She also knows Mr. Ackerman,” as you said that, Mikasa frowned, but you didn’t pay much attention toward it. “And Mrs. Zoe currently passes a lot of her free time at our place. They are constantly gossiping about their old classmates,” you bite your lower lip.  
  
“Never mind,” Eren smiled. “Maybe tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah, it sounds great,” you smiled and continued eating.  
  
  
\---HANJI’S PLACE---  
  
“Okay!” Hanji opened the door of her apartment and let you in. “The best option is kitchen – there is a big table. I’m going to make some tea and we can start!” she said with an excited voice and leaded you to the kitchen. You sat down and were watching her while she was finding something in cupboard.  
  
“I don’t want to be rude…” you stated but she stopped you.  
  
“You are calling me Mrs. Zoe no matter what so… I highly doubt you could ever be rude,” she laughed.  
  
“I wanted to ask if you live alone.”  
  
She shook her head: “Nope, I live with Erwin but I guess he is coming with Levi. I saw them talking to each other in front of school.”  
  
“Oh,” you tucked a strand of [H/C] hair behind your ear.  
  
“Don’t worry,” she smiled. “Erwin is a fine guy even though he the a principal of our school. And Levi can behave when he isn’t in a classroom.”  
  
You heard when the door was opened. “Hanji?”   
  
“In the kitchen, Erwin! And we have a guest!”  
  
“Then we have two guests,” a blond man came in and smiled at you. You could see Mr. Ackerman behind him. You blushed. “Hello,” he greeted you.  
  
“Good afternoon.”  
  
“You are [F/N], aren’t you? Hanji talks about you a lot. About little Petra’s girl,” he turned to Hanji and kissed her. “She isn’t so little, you know, sweetie.”  
  
“Yeah, she is higher than Petra. Genes are incredible!”  
  
“Tch,” Levi sat next to you.  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Ackerman.”  
  
He nodded as an answer and looked at your notes. “Ugh… not so good in chemistry as in math, brat?”  
  
You blushed even more. “Well…” you started but you couldn’t say more. His eyes met yours and you shivered. His eyes… during classes you were trying to avoid looking him directly in the eyes. You were totally lost in them and you were somehow attracted to him. You wanted to push away these feelings as far as possible but now you were just… lost.  
  
“Brat?” he raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Shorty, stop confusing my student!” she tapped his head gently and he pushed her hand away sharply.  
  
“Stop doing that, Shitty-glasses.”  
  
“Just tell me… how could that relationship work for so long?” Erwin asked and poured a cup of tea. “You act like little children to each other.”  
  
You were looking at them and you felt even more confused. How they could act as if nothing happened? Mrs. Zoe was wife of Mr. Ackerman and now she was dating Mr. Smith – principal of your high school. And they were totally okay.   
  
“Do you want tea, Levi?”  
  
“Not from you,” he hissed. “I’ll make tea for myself, if you don’t mind,” he stood up. “Your tea tastes like a burn. I have no idea how you can manage that.”  
  
“It doesn’t! And I would appreciate a lot if you did it as fast as possible because I have some tutoring to do.”  
  
“Tch.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just keep going with that attitude of yours.”  
  
He leaned into the cupboard. “With that attitude of mine? I have no problem to tutor but most of my students just don’t want me to.”  
  
“That doesn’t surprise me because you act as an asshole to them.”  
  
“Is that true, [F/N]?” he turned to you.   
  
“Eeee… I don’t think so, Mr. Ackerman,” you didn’t want to be drawn into that fight.  
  
He smirked when he saw you avoiding his face with your eyes. He shook his head. “Okay, I will leave you,” he took a cup of tea, “I hope I won’t die because of that shit, Shitty-glasses.”  
  
  
\---AFTER 2 HOURS---  
  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Zoe,” you said shyly and packed your things into your bag. “You helped me a lot.”  
  
“You’re welcome, [NICKNAME]! If you ever had some problem again, don’t be afraid to tell me.”  
  
You smiled and stood up. Levi and Erwin came in the kitchen from Erwin’s study. “Are you done, ladies?” he asked kindly and kissed Hanji on forehead.  
  
“Yes, we’re. And it looks like I found another crazy mind for chemistry,” she blinked at you.  
  
“Of course, Mrs. Zoe,” you looked down because you were lying. Chemistry was interesting subject, but it definitely wasn’t your cup of tea. However, you didn’t want her to feel bad about your lack of enthusiasm.  
  
“Don’t be stupid, Shitty-glasses,” Levi spoke, “I highly doubt that there is someone in the world who could be that insane as you are.”  
  
Erwin shook his head and asked you: “Do you need a drive?”  
  
“No, Mr. Smith. I will go by a bus,” you smiled and put on your jacket.  
  
“Tch, I’ll drive you home, brat,” Levi said bored. “You live in Trost, right?”  
  
You nodded.  
  
“I have it on the road, come,” he turned his back to you and walked to the hall.   
  
You were watching him and felt your knees were going numb. You swallowed and smiled at Hanji and Erwin. ‘This would be an incredibly long drive,’ you thought for yourself and followed Levi.


	4. Chapter 4 - Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm... :-*

You were sitting next to Levi and felt a little bit nervous. Oh, not just little bit, you could feel your heart beating hard. He was quiet and it wasn’t helping your situation as well. After some time, which looked like forever, he broke the silence.

“You don’t look like Petra a lot,” he said with stoic voice.

“Well… no,” you started quietly. “Everyone says that I took after father.”

“It sounds like you don’t agree with them.”

“No, it’s not that. I agree but I can see similarities between me and mom as well. They just aren’t so… showy.”

“You are a girl, I think it’s pretty obvious what you got from your mother,” he said and smirked a little.

You blushed. You didn’t know why, it was not something provocative, you just didn’t expect such as comment from him, from your math teacher.

“And you’re smaller than me so you are as high as your mum as well, I suppose.” 

“I am higher,” you whispered. He stopped at a red and looked at you with raised eyebrows. You blushed again and turned your head away from him. 

He sighed. “I didn’t see your mother for a really long time. She practically ran away with that man… with your dad I guess.”

“She never talks about it as if she ran away, Mr. Ackerman.”

He laughed. It shocked you, you never heard him laugh. “We were dating back then, you know.”

Your [E/C] eyes widened. You opened your mouth but not even a word came out. 

“Chill, brat. It’s okay. I ended up with Shitty-glasses, still have no idea how the hell that shit happened but yeah, we were together for a really long time. It’s just weird that you are a child of hers. Do you have siblings?”

You shook your head but he was looking at the road in front of him so he couldn’t see it. “No, I am alone. Although it looks like mum and dad want another child because I can’t explain to myself why they act as they act.”

He smirked. “How they act?”

“Well…” you started and you wanted to shut up but couldn’t help it and continued. “Dad comes home and he exchanges looks with mum and mum says stuff like it’s time and I have the day DAY and they disappear without a word… okay, I know what they do,” you bite your lip. “Unfortunately, I know, I am old enough but it’s funny sometimes. How hard they try. I am not sure if I want brother or sister but it could be kind of nice, you know?” you smiled. 

He didn’t say a thing. You turned your head to him, his eyes found yours because he stopped again but this time in front of shopping center. 

“Something happened?” 

“No,” he said and opened his door. “It is just difficult looking at you when I know that Petra is your mother.”

“You said that I don’t look like her.”

“True, maybe that’s the thing. That I try as hell to find her in your face,” he smiled sadly and pointed at shopping center. “I need to buy something. It will take only a minute. Will you wait here or go with me?”

“I will wait.”

“Okay,” he got off the car. 

Your eyes were following him till he disappeared behind the door. You sighed loudly and put your head in your hands. What the hell was just happening?! He was dating your mum back then when she fell in love with your dad and got pregnant. He said that it was hard for him to look at you but… he had always been studying your face. And you liked him in a way you didn’t want to. You knew him for a very short time and he was older a lot than you. And he was your teacher.

You looked up and wanted to think about something totally else. Why were you thinking about him in this way? He would never want you. You were his student but you couldn’t help it. The way he talked, the way he was looking at his students and even though he was strict, he wanted his students to know his subject. He helped them all the time and you saw it. Hanji was making fun of him but you saw that little pain in his eyes when she said he didn’t care. He cared and you knew it, he just didn’t want others to see it. 

However you could see that he cared a little bit more about you. You loved math. It was weird, especially for other people in your class. Only Armin, who was in different one, was happy about it. You loved numbers because there was logic. They couldn’t surprise you but people did all the time. You were in shock because of their reactions and you wanted them to act a little more logically. And Mr. Ackerman had been surprising you from the beginning with everything he did. 

“I am back.”

You flinched when you heard his voice. “We-welcome back.”

He looked at you and squinted. “You sound guilty. What were you thinking about?”

You blushed. “Nothing in particular.”

“That blush says something else. Well?” he sat down.

“Really, it’s nothing…”

“[FIRST NAME], spit it out!”

You blushed more and turned your head away. “You.”

“Once more, brat. I didn’t hear it.”

“I was thinking about you, okay?” you said louder and looked at him quickly. 

He raised his eyebrows. “That was unexpected,” he started the car. “And can I know what about me?”

“No.”

He smirked. “No? But I really want to know. Was it something dirty that you don’t want to say it aloud?”

You didn’t answer. He stopped the engine when you weren’t answering and you could feel his gaze on you.

“Was it something dirty, [FIRST NAME]?” he said gently.

“No,” you said quietly. It wasn’t. You weren’t thinking about him in that way but now when he mentioned it… you could see him doing things to you. You felt that you face was getting hotter.

“I guess that at least now it’s dirty as hell.”

“No, it isn’t,” you whispered and closed your eyes. “I am not thinking about that.”

“No?” you felt his breath near your ear. “It didn’t cross your mind. Am I right?”

You flinched again and turned your face to him. His lips were just few centimeter from yours. “It didn’t…”

“But I mentioned it… and then?”

You nodded slightly. 

“You can imagine it with me then… there is just only one problem, [FIRST NAME].”

“And it is?” you asked and swallowed.

“You are my student,” after that he kissed you. You felt like if you were drowning. You were totally lost in that kiss. It was gentle and beautiful. He was giving you chance to pull away but you didn’t want to and instead of that you leaned in him more. He sighed and slipped his fingers into your hair. 

He pulled away after some time and started to study your face. You felt a little bit uncomfortable under his gaze. He shook his head and pulled away.

“You are sweet, [FIRST NAME]. If it just wasn’t forbidden.

“I read that guilty pleasure is the best,” you said and wanted you slap yourself. Why did you say it?

He laughed. “That’s true. Maybe next time?” he started the car and you finally moved.


	5. Chapter 5 - Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... ;)

You’re lying in your bed and thinking about a kiss you shared with your teacher. You closed your eyes and moaned a little. You were kissed by a boy but it never felt that way as when he’s kissing you. You even had a boyfriend for half a year in your previous high school but it wasn’t a type of relationship you’re proud of. You weren’t happy and you stayed with him only because you didn’t want to break his heart what you did at the end. 

And now in new town you were kissing a man, your teacher, who was once a boyfriend of your mother who ran away with your dad. It was too complicated and you still had no idea why he even did it. Now you knew why you felt so weird around him at least. You’re attracted to him and it’s confusing as hell for you because it’s sooooo wrong!

Plus – a fact he was a boyfriend of your mum once was like a slap. Did he want you only because of this? You didn’t know and you didn’t want to think about it but you couldn’t help yourself.

You sighed and turned on bed. You knew it would be a really long night but you still closed your eyes and hoped you would fall asleep as soon as possible.

\---TIME SKIP---

You’re sitting next to Armin in the bus. You were extremely quiet and you could see Armin’s worried looks but you just weren’t able to say him, that everything was okay. You wanted to stay in your warm bed without meeting your intimidating teacher of math.

“I wonder…” Eren turned to you so you’re face to face, “if you want to go to the cinema with us tonight?”

“What movie?”

“Theory of Everything,” Mikasa said to the window through which she’s observing outside world.

“Well… why not. I would love it,” you smiled shyly and poked Armin. “Are you coming?”

He jumped a little and then shook his head. “Yeah… I am.”

“Perfect,” you’re happy. Any kind of distraction was acceptable right now even though you already saw the movie with your mum.

The bus stopped in front of your school and you got of it with your friends. You split up almost immediately because every single of you had different class. 

“Hey, [LAST NAME]!” 

You closed your eyes and speeded up a little. Talking with Reiner was the last thing in the world which you could handle. 

“Come on! Stop!” he shouted again and you knew that he started to run. You stopped not far away from the door of some class, made a step forward, opened them and you could hear loud thud.

“You bitch!” Reiner shouted when he fell to the floor. He touched his nose and looked up at you. You’re watching blood which was slowly streaming down his chin. You didn’t want to hurt him, it was an accident. You thought he would stop! Obviously he’s running too fast.

“I am so so sorry, Reiner!” you kneeled next to him. “I didn’t want to…”

“I fucking don’t care!”

“What the hell is happening, brats?!” you heard Levi’s voice and you immediately blushed. You felt like if you’re melting and there was nothing left of you only some kind of unidentified splash.

“She hit me by the door on purpose!” 

“Well…” you weren’t able to talk or to defend yourself. You could only look in Levi’s eyes. He smirked a little and started to speak with a student who was standing next to Reiner and watching what will happen next.

“Take him to the nurse, I will settle a punishment for him later.”

“What punishment?! I did nothing!” Reiner shouted and it was pretty funny. Because of the blood in his nose, he wasn’t able to talk properly and it was just… amusing. It took you a lot to not laugh. 

“I doubt that, brat. Now go. And you,” he turned to you and you blushed again. “Come with me.”

You saw the looks full of regret of other students when you walked behind Levi. Some students started to laugh quietly because they didn’t want Levi to hear them. You’re afraid that he will do to you. Would you have to clean whole school because you didn’t want to talk to Reiner? Yes, there was some kind of satisfaction to send him down to the floor but you weren’t aggressive or something like that and you regret it. At least a little.

He opened the door to his office and let you get in first. You walked in and stopped in the middle of the room. 

“Sit down,” he pointed to the chair. He sat on the table and he was terrifyingly close. “Well… you did a great job. He definitely deserved it for a really long time but unfortunately I am your teacher. And I had to find right punishment for you. Violence is not appropriate in schools and in ours as well.”

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman. I didn’t want to hurt him. It just… happened. I thought he’d stop but…”

“He didn’t. I know. I thought so,” he cocked his head to the side. “However, it happened,” he stood up and got even closer to you. “You’re full of surprises, dear [FIRST NAME]. I didn’t think you have such a nature till you did this. I like it. I like it a lot,” he leaned to you and kissed you. There was such a hunger in that kiss like if he was only waiting since yesterday for this moment. To kiss you again. 

He pulled away and started to play with your hair. You smiled nervously and didn’t want to move. You desired to be with him but you knew you shouldn’t. 

“Why, [FIRST NAME]? Is this a punishment for my sins?” he sighed. “I am lost.”

“Mr. Ackerman…” you started but he stopped you by his lips before you could say something. This had been the best moment in your whole life and you wanted it to last forever. Even though you knew – as Levi knew – that this couldn’t end up well. 

-LUNCH-

“Hi, [FIRST NAME],” you looked up and saw Annie. She sat down across of you. “What’s up?”

You raised your eyebrows. “Nothing.”

“I saw you this morning. The thing you did to Reiner was stupid but cool. I wanted to break his nose for a longer time just didn’t want to get dirty. You did it for me so… thanks.”

You nodded and stayed quiet. She had never ever talked to you. Not even proper hello. Only bored look of hers and that’s it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

“I won’t lie to you. I don’t have friends. Well…” she laughed. “I have friends but not in here. Except Bertolt. And Sasha. But Sasha is insane.” 

“Okay…” you took a deep breath. “And why are you telling me about your friends and no friends?”

She smirked. “I only wanted to say to you that I don’t like you and I doubt I ever will. But you gave Reiner some kind of lesson and I have a need to repay it to you so... let’s play on the guardian angel for once!”

“I don’t unders…”

“Never trust Levi. He can be incredible with words and make you feel… can’t find the word. Like someone remarkable? Yeah, something like that. But it’s only a game you will lose. I am not your mother or anything… just thankful for kicking that ass of Reiner. So… I had a need to let you know. There’s a fucking big reason why he and that crazy teacher of Chemistry are getting divorced. And I don’t believe a shit that say to others,” after that she stood up and walked away and you were so confused that you weren’t able to eat the rest of your lunch.

-TIME SKIP-

You got in the detention room a little bit after time you should. Levi was already sitting behind the table. 

“You’re late, [FIRST NAME].”

“I’m sorry…” you whispered and sit in front of him. You couldn’t stop thinking about the thing Annie told you. Did he used to do this to his other students? Or what the hell she wanted to tell you?! You’re nervous as hell.

“You don’t seem to be okay. Something happened?” he raised his eyebrows. You shook your head and looked at your hands. He sighed. “Well then… we can start. You will help me with cleaning chemistry laboratory. Hange will be there too. Unfortunately,” he cleared his throat. “If she wasn’t, I would have totally different plans with you.”

You blushed and your heart started to beat faster. Why?! Even though you were doubting him you weren’t able to stop look at him like on a little God of sex. And the worse thing was that you called him in your head a little God of sex. Nothing give a sense in your little world anymore and that was confusing you. A lot.

You shook your head again and walked behind him to the laboratory.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexpected Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as easy and simple as it seems...

“Mrs. Zoe?” you whispered to your chemistry teacher. She was sitting in your living room and watching Mirai Nikki. 

“Yes, [FIRST NAME]?” she asked without looking at you. 

You swallowed and licked your lips. You’re so fucking nervous. “Why are you getting divorced with Mr. Ackerman?” 

Hanji raised her eyebrows. “Did you hear something really bad that you’re asking?” she smiled afterwards. She had a great fun from students’ gossiping. 

A longer time passed between your last kiss with Levi and the thing Annie told you. You came to class, did your best and then ran away as fast as you could. You didn’t want to be with him alone even though you’re desperately craving for him.

“Yeah… well…” you laughed. “I heard a lot of things actually.”

“For example?” she was paying you her full attention now. 

You swallowed again. “Well… that he’d been abusing you. And that he’d been unfaithful for many times and that you found him with his… ehm… hm… ladies?” you shook your head. You actually heard these kind of things even though you wanted to get to the real reason because of Annie and her words. “And… and… something else. I am not sure.”

You’re soooo happy that your mum needed to go to the shop to buy coffee and milk and that you could stay with Hanji alone and find out the real reason of their divorce.

She laughed. “Well… I can tell you the truth but what’s the point? Students came up with a lot more interesting reasons.”

“Yeah…” you sat next to her and start watching TV.

“I couldn’t have children. I’m still devastated because of this. He always wanted them. And then he found out that Petra has a child and… I don’t know how much do you know about his relationship with your mother?”

“Not a lot. He told me that he’s dating her back then…”

“He told you?” she raised her eyebrows in a shock.

“Yeah, when he was driving me home from your place? After the tutorage? He told me that I don’t look like my mom. And that he’s dating her…”

“Oh, well. Yeah. They were a couple. A pretty beautiful couple if I have to be honest. They just weren’t make for each other. She fell in love with a teacher,” she laughed a little and shook her head. “She got pregnant and left with him.”

“My dad was her teacher?” 

“Yes, that’s it. I thought that you know this detail but… never mind. Levi found out somehow that Petra has a child. He was coping pretty well with a fact that two of us… no children. At least not ours,” she smiled sadly. “But… then… woman he loved so much left him. Because of his teacher. And she has a beautiful daughter! I knew about you, I knew it… I didn’t want to make him sad that Petra could give him a child and I couldn’t.”

You looked down on your hands. “Is Levi my dad?”

She shook her head. “No, darling, he isn’t,” she hugged you and you put your head on her shoulder. “That was a first thing your father insisted on – DNA tests. He knew about Petra’s relationship with Levi. And I know that it is pretty hard to know that your mother… well…”

“Isn’t innocent?” Petra laughed from the door and your body shook. “It wasn’t good idea to let two of you alone.”

“She only wanted to know why I and Levi are getting divorced. Students have pretty… original reasons.”

“Yeah, they have,” she smiled at you and Hanji and sat next to you. “It still doesn’t mean that you have to tell her everything from my past.”

“You’re pretty wild young girl, Petra,” Hanji smirked. “You can’t say otherwise.”

“No, I can’t,” she smiled and ruffled my hair. “It is how it is. But I didn’t know that it took him so… badly. That I have a child. I thought that he knew from the very beginning.”

Hanji shook her head. “He didn’t. I didn’t tell him. And then it happened… we’re very good friends, [NICKNAME]. And I don’t want to be obscene but…”

“Hanji, she is 17 years old!” your mother laughed again. Nervously. 

“Yeah… well… he was drunk, I was trying to get him to bed. He pulled me to the bed. He wanted to be close to someone. I had been the only person he had been talking to in that times! And then… when he woke up in the morning… it just happened. And then again, and again and again and oh god… that was a really perfect sex. You never told me that he was so good lover?”

You blushed. You didn’t know anything about his sexual skills but… you knew that he was damn good kisser. 

“Oh, [FIRST NAME], sorry! I forgot that these are not things you want to know about your mathematics teacher.”

Actually… they were things you desperately wanted to know. So desperately that your heart was pounding as if you were running a marathon.

“It’s okay,” you smiled apologetically. “Nothing happened.” 

Your mother was watching you suspiciously but you didn’t notice. You were too deep lost in your own thoughts.

“So… that’s the only reason?” 

“Of course! We just estrange from each other. That’s all,” Hanji smiled. 

“Okay… you know… it was just so hard to pay attention to his classes when I thought that he’d been beating you or something. And he is so strict, I couldn’t…”

“Yes, that’s totally alright, sweetie,” she smiled. “I know that he’s strict as hell. You don’t pay attention? A pretty bad punishment.”

“Yeah, thank you, again,” you hugged her and walked away. 

But still… you could hear your mother saying: “You didn’t tell her about the students.”

“I couldn’t,” Hanji said. “He didn’t do anything bad. They… fell in love with him. They were chasing him, for God’s sake! It was unbearable. Back then… he was even better teacher than now. He was tutoring his students. He cared! I don’t say he doesn’t care now… he just can’t afford it. Not after what happened with Annie. She almost died.”

“Yeah… poor girl. He had that power to craze women… I couldn’t bear it either back in school. That’s a reason why I did what I did.”

“I know, Petra, no one is blaming you…”

You couldn’t listen to their words anymore. You ran up the stairs and slam the door. 

“Oh my god,” you said to yourself quietly, “to what I have just got?!”


	7. Chapter 7 - Not everything is as it seems to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how the things will end up, but definitely not you.

You should have another tutorage with Hanji concerning your loopholes in chemistry. However this time you weren’t excited like before. She told you that Erwin and Levi were dealing with some stuff connected to their new project. They wanted to establish their own company but she didn’t tell you what kind of business they would like to run and you didn’t want to ask. 

You really were in the state when you didn’t know anything. You were sure about nothing and it made you sick. New city, new house, new friends and new teachers. Everything sounded so strange and you felt uncomfortable. You really thought that everything was getting better but no. Mr. Ackerman, your teacher of Mathematics, turned your whole world upwards down. 

You’re sitting in the bus which was slowly taking you to Hanji’s place. You would do anything, anything, so you could run away. You desperately wanted to know what actually happened between him and Annie. Or maybe what was the cause of it. On the other hand, the only thing you wanted, was to forget about everything. About him. About the kiss. About the words he shared with you. About the feelings which hurt your chest badly every time you thought about them. How could this happened? How?

The bus stopped at the small station and you got out of it. Hanji was sitting in front of the building where she and Erwin lived with book in her hand.

“Good evening, Mrs. Zoe.” 

“Oh, [NICKNAME]! Hi!” she waved at you. “I couldn’t resist! These days are the last which are at least a little bit sunny.”

“Yes,” you nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back at you and stood up. 

“So let’s go!” 

She opened the door and you went slowly up the stairs. She was dangerously quiet. You didn’t know why and you weren’t sure if you even wanted to know why. 

“[F/N]… can I ask you something?” 

You swallowed. “Yes, Mrs. Zoe. Something happened?”

She sighed. “How much did you hear from my discussion with your mum about Levi?”

You blushed. “Well… not much…”

“I see…” she shook her head. “You know, anything you think. Anything. It wasn’t his fault.” 

“I think nothing, Mrs. Zoe.”

She started to laugh hysterically. “I see when he likes any student more than the others. When he   
is proud about these students. And I can see when it hurts him that one of his so precious students is trying to avoid him.”

“I am no…” she didn’t let you finish the sentence. She stopped and stood right in front of you, one step upper than you.

“[F/N], he talked to me. He knows that I go to your house to meet with my dear old friend. I don’t lie to him, I never lied. That’s not my way of doing things. He asked me if I told Petra something what you could overheard because you act strange around him.”

You bowed your head and were looking at your blue snickers. 

“He looks like if he has no feelings. Like if he doesn’t care. But that’s not true. It never was. He just got through a lot of things which taught him that showing the emotions is useless and by that you show the others your own weaknesses. But he feels and he cares. He didn’t do anything wrong. Trust me. I know.”

“How can you know?!” you shouted at her with tears in your eyes. “You know nothing, Mrs.Zoe!”

She sighed again. “I know him and I know that he sees Petra somewhere in you. But I don’t believe that he did anything wrong. He just needs to deal with things. It lasts longer. He likes you because you are smart and you have no problems with numbers. He looks upon you as at his own daughter because of a fact that you are Petra’s daughter… but he did nothing wrong.”

You were desperately looking at her. Should you tell her? That he kissed you? That something concerning Annie had to be true because he was trying to seduce you too? That you wanted to be seduced by him so much that you weren’t able to think but you were afraid that he will hurt you as much as he did Annie? 

“Of course, Mrs. Zoe. I just have… too many thoughst,” you said in the end with small smile.

“I know, [NICKNAME]. That’s a thing you definitely got from your mother.” She kissed you slightly on your forehead. The door on her apartment opened. Levi was standing there.

“Tch, I could think so. You’re the only person who is capable to do such a noise, shitty-glasses.”

“You know, I see practically nothing. Maybe it influences my hearing as well?” 

“I doubt that,” he looked at you curiously. “Oy, another tutorage?”

“Yeah, [F/N] needs some more lessons.”

“Are you even more terrible in it as I thought, brat?” he asked you.

You didn’t know what to say to him or what to do. Hanji slightly thump him in his forearm.

“Don’t be mean to my student!”

“She is my student, too, Shitty-glasses.”

“That doesn’t give you any right to be mean to her, you know?”

“Yeah…” he looked at you once more and then disappeared behind the door.

-TIME SKIP-

“You’re getting better and better, [F/N]!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Zoe.”

She frowned. “I don’t like when you call me Mrs.Zoe all the time. Call me Hanji.”

You shook your head. “I just can’t, I am really sorry for that.”

“Well… the day when you will start to call me by my first name will eventually come. I hope…” she added last sentence quietly but you still could hear it. You smiled a little. You really like this energetic teacher and friend of your mother.

“How does it go, ladies?” Erwin Smith walked in the kitchen and smiled at his beloved. 

“We are finished for today,” she stood up and hugged him. “Oy, cleanfreak! Where are you?”

“’Coming, Shitty-glasses,” he lazily lean backed on doorframe. “What do you want?”

“Can you please drive [F/N] at home?”

“It isn’t necessary, Mrs…”

“Stop it, please! Okay? It’s late and cold and dark already. I don’t want to let you go alone by bus. You never know who…”

“Stop it, Shitty-glasses. Yes, I will drive her at home. Don’t worry,” he looked bored. He was saying that he didn’t mind but he looked as if it was the biggest pain ever to do so. You bowed your head. 

“Thank you, Levi!” she wanted to hug him but he took one step backwards.

“No interest in your hug. Your puppet for that is over there,” he waved to Erwin who started to laugh.

“You know, Levi… sometimes I even wonder WHY I am still your friend.”

“Tch…” 

“Really! You’re horrible person.”

“But can be lovable as well,” Hanji added and Levi glimpsed at her. 

“Can we go, [F/N]?” 

You felt his gaze on your head. You slightly nodded but didn’t want to look into his eyes. You could feel for a moment which lasted almost forever, that he was still looking at you. Afterwards he only sighed and took his jacket.

“I don’t have whole evening for that. Come.” 

You got up and saw that he already left the apartment. Hanji smiled at you like if she was asking you for excuse for her husband. Not husband, ex-husband. They divorced already as she told your mother last time.

“Goodbye Mrs. Zoe, Mr.Smith.”

“Goodbye, [F/N]. I hope that you will come again. Maybe with your family as well?” he asked with happiness in his eyes.

“Yes, I will ask them.”

“Hey, brat!” Levi appeared in the doorframe. “Are you going or not?”

“Yes, I am. I am really sorry, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Tch,” he turned his back to you again and looked at your teach and her partner. Then you walked away. You started to be even worried about this drive than before.


	8. Chapter 8 - Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you will find out the true? You hoped so even though it was the last thing you wanted to know. But you was still desparetly reaching the explanation.

He was dangerously quite during the drive. You didn’t even paid attention to the road around you. When he finally stopped and you wanted to get from the car, you found out, that it wasn’t your house. You looked at him suspiciously.

“Yes, it’s my house, brat,” he said while he was watching you closely. 

You swallowed. “What… what’s the… the reason…” 

He interrupted you: “I need to talk to you and if I asked you to come, you’d never agree. So I did something really rude and typical for me, [FIRST NAME]. I took you here without permission.”

You started to shake a little. The only thing which you wanted to do was to open the door on the car and run away as fast as you could. However something in your head was telling you that it wasn’t the best idea ever, also because you still didn’t know the town well.

“Get out, I will make you tea,” after that he went out of the car and you did the same. You wouldn’t go by your foot. And you doubted that any bus went at that time. You walked behind him and got into the house after he opened the door for you.

“Herbal tea is okay? I don’t think that black or green tea at this hour would be beneficial for any of us.”

You only nodded. He was looking at you again but when he saw that no other reaction was coming from you, he only sighed and walked into the kitchen. You followed him because you didn’t know what to do.

Your mind was screaming – why didn’t you insist on going by a bus? Or did Hanji arranged this? After the dialogue – or better said monologue – with her, it looked like she really cared and wanted handle this situation. But she didn’t know what happened between two of you even though it wasn’t much. However it definitely turned your world upside down.

You watched him preparing tea. His moves were smooth and gentle like if he was caring every single moment of preparation of it. You liked what you saw a lot and you involuntarily smiled.

He smirked. “Do you like what you see?”

You could hear him but didn’t answer. Yes, you liked it. His hands were… beautiful. Long fingers which were so sure in every movement they did. You moaned. When you heard yourself, you put a hand in front of your mouth. He chuckled.

“You know, when you do it afterwards, it doesn’t have any effect. I thought that you know that,” he looked at you and your heart started to beat faster. 

“Well…” you started but then decided that it would be better to not talk at all. 

“[FIRST NAME], I don’t want to take advantage over you because of this place. I need to talk to you. That’s all. If you are worried that I will touch you or anything? Don’t. I won’t.”

You nodded slightly and wanted to say something but he interrupted you again.

“Unless you want me to,” he smirked. “And by the way you look at me, you want that a lot.”

“I…I-I do-don’t think…”

He laughed. “Don’t worry,” he poured water into two cups. “Come, brat,” he took both of them and left. You followed him again and felt even more lost than before. You came into living room probably. Everywhere were photos of Levi and Haji. Sometimes only with Levi or Hanji. Levi with Mr. Smith. Even one photo where he was with your mother. You blushed.

“Sit down,” he pointed on the sofa. When you sat down, he sat across from you on the table. He gave you one cup and he took one for himself and sipped.

“Okay… what exactly Annie told you?” he asked directly without going around it.

“She didn’t…”

He raised his left eyebrow and chuckled. “Don’t act as stupid one, [FIRST NAME]. I know that you talked to her because she told me.”

This shocked you a little. “She talked to you?”

He nodded. “Yes. She waited for me before my office. Maybe… two days ago? I couldn’t get to you sooner.”

You were quiet. You didn’t know what to tell him. You didn’t even know why she talked to him and what actually happened between them.

He sighed. “You know, when I was younger, I had a little problem with students. Even though that I am obnoxious to everyone, they couldn’t help themselves. New young teacher? Girls in your age can pretty idealize teachers and back then… the idealized me.” 

He was looking at you quietly after that and waited if you planned to say something. When you didn’t, he continued.

“After some time, love letters stopped. I talked to them and to their parents as well and they found out that it’s not appropriate. However, Annie came. And Annie isn’t type of a girl who can be discouraged easily.”

“What happened?” you heard yourself asked.

He smiled sadly. “She started to follow me everywhere. You know, love letters are pretty innocent. Most of the girls were easily discouraged by conversation with them or their parents. Not Annie. If I understood it correctly, her father had been abusing her for a really long time and then suddenly disappeared. She wanted someone who would be kind to her. And because she had some problems with mathematics, I offered her tutorage as to other students before her. It was… quite unfortunate decision.”

You looked down on your hands. You couldn’t look him in the eyes. Was he telling you true? And if so, why? Why would he bother with something like that?

“When she came to me that she thwarted my next fuck, I was even more shocked. I planned to leave the school after what happened between us and after what happened to her, but Erwin asked me not to. And Annie’s father, who suddenly appeared after few years, didn’t want her to change the school. He believed that when she will finally gain consciousness it will be too big shock for her.”

“What happened to her?”

“She planned to commit suicide and she almost succeeded.”

“Oh…”

He sighed. “We have to function no matter what happened. That’s how it is. But when she waited for me there… I found out that it still didn’t stop to bother her. And I can count two and two – she was definitely talking about you.” 

“Your next fuck…” you said quietly. “It sounds like if you…”

“I didn’t sleep with her. Even though she drugged me during the tutorage. She is strong, she managed to take me to my bed. If Hanji didn’t come in time, I don’t know what could happen. And then, her father came back in town and made a complaint of rape.”

You swallowed and closed your eyes. Did she… did she really…

“I don’t know how they managed in the end that both of us could stay in the same school…” he shook his head. “But they managed it. And here we are. It was a really long process and I don’t like to think about it, but you deserve explanation. At least slight explanation.”

You didn’t know what to say. You heard him that he stood up and that his warm was suddenly closer. He kneeled down in front of you.

“Look, I know that you don’t have to believe me but…” he shook his head again. “Shit happens. I heard what Shitty-glasses told you. She stood behind me the whole time even though we were already discussing the divorce. I am not that kind of person who abuse young ladies.” 

“And what about me?” 

He started to laugh and you felt his fingers as they were putting your hair behind your ear. “Trust me, that’s the last thing I was thinking about. I don’t see a point in something like that. I didn’t plan it. But when I started, I just couldn’t…”

“…stop? Me neither,” you whispered and blushed. 

He lifted your head so you would face him directly. “Look, I know that this is forbidden. And I don’t recognize myself. I don’t know what the fuck happened to me. This is so against everything I believed in. I just can’t help myself. I can see her in you…”

You frowned. “So the only reason is… that… my mum… that you see my mum in me,” you wanted to cry. You wanted to scream. You wanted to throw yourself out of the window. No, not yourself. Him. For what he said. It hurt so much.

“No and yes. Firstly, it was because of her but my feelings for her vanished a long time ago. Something about you attracts me. I can’t identify what it is. I just cannot resist. It’s impossible. You can’t even imagine how hard I try to not think about you that way. What it costs me to not pounce on you during the lessons. It’s fucking hard as hell.”

“Yes, it is…”

“I want to touch you so badly…”

“I want you to touch me so badly…”

He laughed. It was hysterical laugh which was full of sadness and uncertainty. 

“You shouldn’t say something like that.”

“I know.”

“You know.”

“But I had to.”

He closed his beautiful eyes and took a deep breath. “You will be my dead once.”

“But till it comes…” you didn’t believe yourself for what you were going to say. “…we should take as many moments as possible, right?”

He was watching you for a moment and then he kissed you with such a hunger that you thought you would melt…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... just read :)

The kiss was everything for you in that particular moment. You couldn’t pay attention to anything beside him and the way his lips were touching yours. You were kissing him back with such a passion that you couldn’t even bear it. 

He leaned away and you tried to get him back but he stopped you by his hands with a smile. “[F/N], you know… we shouldn’t do this. Definitely not.”

“Why?” you asked desperately. You wanted it so badly that you stopped being rational. You’re focused only on him. 

“Why? You are like… sixteen? Seventeen?”

“Seventeen…” you said quietly and looked away. He’s looking at you like at child no matter what. You couldn’t blame him for that because… it’s true.

“I am 34 years old. What could a man in his thirties give to a young girl?”

You’re watching him closely because you didn’t know what to do. You didn’t think about it from that point of view. And you didn’t even want to. The only thing you wanted, was to be with him there in that moment. To do things which you never did. Only to enjoy that new experience and not to think about it if it was wrong or right.

“Look, [F/N], I don’t want you to… regret it. And I’m absolutely sure you will. I care about my students and I care about people even though it doesn’t seem like that.”

“If you care about me you shouldn’t question what you want to do. What I want to do. It’s not your business if I regret it or not.”

He raised one of his eyebrows. “Not my business?”

“No,” you answered even more persuasively even though you weren’t persuaded about it so much. You knew he could hurt you badly but you weren’t capable to think about future. The only thing which mattered was now.

“[F/N],” he cupped your cheeks in his hands. “It’s my business. Because I care about you. I care about you more than I should.”

“Just… don’t think. Please. Just this once…” you pleaded him.

He sighed and stood up. “This is wrong.”

“Why? Why is it wrong?!”

“Because I am adult and you’re still teenager who doesn’t know what she wants.”

“That’s definitely not true!” you jumped up and started to shout at him. “Is it because of my mother?! Is it because she run away with my dad and left you behind?! That’s the reason you act like an asshole?!”

“Young lady, stop talk and scream at me like that. You know nothing about what happened and you have no right to talk to me like that,” his voice was cold and angry but not even that stopped you.

“Really?!” the intensity of your voice was raising by every spoken word. “Tell me that it isn’t like that! Even though you say that my mother isn’t a reason why you want me, it’s exactly the reason why it’s so!” 

“[F/N]! Stop that, I’m warning you…”

“I don’t fucking care about your stupid warnings! Isn’t it true? Isn’t that the reason?! Because I don’t see anything else what...”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” he shouted. You felt his anger physically and you stopped in the middle of sentence. You saw that he didn’t want to scream and to talk to you like that but you’re talking and talking and didn’t mind if it hurt him or not.

“Look…” he ran his hair. “I loved your mother. Yes, I did! I can’t say that I didn’t, I’d fucking lie! But this is… this is too much. Isn’t it? You are child.”

“I am not…”

“Yes, you are! Just look at yourself!” 

You blinked few times because you didn’t want to believe to what he just said. 

“I’d love to fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow but… that’s not right.”

“I am not child…” you said quietly again and you felt tears coming down from your eyes. “I’m really, really sorry,” you turned around and didn’t realize that you didn’t know the house. You ran out and because you’re too fast, you plunged into the wall. It was the lamest thing that could happen to you and it hurt as hell. You fell on the floor and touched your forehead.

“[F/N]!” Levi kneeled down to you. “What the heck are you doing?!”

You’re ashamed as hell and didn’t want to talk.

“Come on, let me see it, brat,” he said with kinder voice and it made you smile. You let your hands down. He was caring your cheek even though that it wasn’t hurt.

“It will be okay, there is no blood.”

You’re so, so embarrassed that you couldn’t look at him. You covered your face with your hands and wanted to disappear. 

“Hey, brat!”

His voice made you shiver a bit.

“Shit happens, doesn’t it?”

You nodded slightly and finally encouraged yourself to look at him. He was so handsome. You didn’t consider him so before but now… he was the most handsome man you have ever seen. He sighed, shook his head and leaned to you.

“What the heck am I supposed to do with you, tch?” his lips gently touched yours and you were like in seventh heaven in that very moment once again. You didn’t know how he did it – that you felt so many emotions near him which were far away from handling. 

And his next words only confirmed that state. “I must drive you home.”

“That’s not f…”

“What, fair?” he completed sentence instead of you. “Life isn’t fair. Nothing is fair. Just get used to it. I had to as well.”

He stood up and smiled at you sadly. “I will go for the keys, just wait here for a minute.”

You didn’t want to wait for him. You got up as quickly as possible and ran out of his house hoping that you wouldn’t see him that day again. That was the only thing you wanted – not seeing him anymore. Or – at least as you thought before – at the very moment.

\---LEVI’S POV---

I was trying to find the keys which I didn’t even know where I put them. It didn’t happen before. You were such a distraction to me that I didn’t even knew what to do. I didn’t know how to focus on things which were so important before. And then… then I heard how door was closing.

“Shit…” I run towards the main door but when I opened them… no one. I didn’t know where you went. I was absolutely sure that you didn’t know the part of the town I was living in and you just… walked away. And by the way you were looking on me before I left… you’re definitely running. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I punched into the wall and pain instantly hit my brain. “Tch, stupid brat.”

I was thinking what would be better – drive a car or go by feet? I had no idea where the fuck you went. There were so many possibilities and lot of them where I couldn’t go with a car. Fuck! Definitely not a way I wanted this evening to end up. Not mentioning that the way I wanted it to end was totally inappropriate. 

I went back into house and found the keys in the kitchen. When the fuck I even was in the kitchen?! However, it wasn’t a time to think about such a thing. I took them and run out. I had to think really fast. I decided to drive by a car. I hoped that you chose to go by the road and not by middle routes.

\--YOUR POV—

You were lost. Totally lost. You didn’t even know by which direction you went. No, not went. Ran. You’re running as if someone was chasing you and you couldn’t take a breath anymore. You stopped, leaned forward and relied on knees. You needed to calm yourself down. 

A laugh. Behind you. You turned around and saw a shadow. Pretty small shadow. Probably girl with a hood on her head.

“Well, well, well…” you knew that voice and your heart stopped to beat for a second. “Did you enjoy it?”

You swallowed. “What I should enjoy?”

That nervous laugh again. You definitely knew the voice but you never heard that person laughing. “I warned you. To stay away from him for your own safety. Didn’t I?”

“Annie?” you asked quietly. Did she follow you? No, not possible. She probably waited near the house and when she saw you coming out, only then she followed you. There was low probability that she was going to places where you did. She followed him. Levi.

“You can’t blame me, you know. Because I warned you. I warned you that he’s a total piece of shit. An asshole who fucks his students on regular times. But…” she took a deep breath, “you aren’t supposed to be his another trophy. You know? That’s me. Only me. No one else!” 

You were scared as hell. She was crazy. Wasn’t she? You were thinking about the fastest way to get away from her.

“Annie… I didn’t…”

“Oh, really? You think that I will fucking believe the shits that are coming from your stupid mouth?” she started to laugh again. It wasn’t nervous laugh anymore – it was hysterical laugh which made you shiver. 

“I… I’m really sorry…” your knees were shaking. You weren’t able to move and that scared you more. You heard somewhere in distance a car which stopped. You wanted to scream. You wanted to scream so much that your lungs would hurt but nothing came out of your mouth.

“Oh, our little girl is scared? You should be. You definitely should be!” she made a step in your direction but then she stopped and looked to the right. She heard something.

“[F/N]!” you recognized Levi’s voice. You didn’t wait for him to come, you took your chance and started to run somewhere. Anywhere! Only to get as far away as you could. To get away from her. And from him too. What the fuck was just happening?!

\---LEVI’S POV---

I heard something. Was it possible that you’re in the park? It definitely was. It wasn’t far away from my house and I thought that it was the first place you saw and run into. I stopped from the car and got out as fast as I could. 

“[F/N]!” I shouted your name. I somehow knew that you weren’t far away. I almost could feel you. However, after few seconds I shouted your name, I heard as someone started to run. I moved faster but I saw someone standing in the middle of trees. My eyes focused on the silhouette. It wasn’t you. I stopped. Not so far away from the person standing there. And then I realized…

“Annie? What the fuck?!”

“Hello, Levi. Long see, no touch,” her voice sounded coldly. What she told her? What she did to you?!

I look to the direction from which I still could hear some sounds. You ran away. At least that.

“What the fuck did you tell her?” I asked her without looking at her.

“Not much. Only warned her.”

I frowned. “Warned her?”

“Yes, warned her.”

I closed my eyes. “Stop playing this fucking stupid games without any point. I don’t have a time for that. What shits did you tell her?!” I was nervous. I didn’t want to talk to her. I wanted to find you and talk to you. 

“The truth. That you are mine and only mine.”

“You’re insane, Annie,” I said disgusted by her actions. “Do you visit your psychologist?”

“Not your business, dear Levi.”

“It’s my fucking business, Annie!” I shouted. “Do you STILL visit your psychologist?”

“You know… you should leave when it’s possible. Not… it’s just too late,” she said and I heard as she started to move.

“Where the fuck you are going?!”

“Don’t worry,” she laughed. “I will let your little innocent princess be. For now,” and she disappeared. 

I blinked few times. Should I call the police? I was totally sure that her father would tell that she didn’t leave the house. And other people would confirm that. No fucking point in that! The most important thing was to find you… and to explain you. I didn’t know what exactly I wanted to tell you but it was the time to come out with everything. And to find another job at least. I couldn’t bear this anymore. And I was afraid. For the first time in forever I was afraid as hell that she would do something. Not to me, but to you.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well...

You stopped and leaned on the closest tree. You’re stupid. Not only stupid but extremely stupid. The only thing you wanted was to be back at home, in your soft and warm bed, far away from everything what happened today. And cry. Cry so hard it would help you fall asleep from tiredness. 

“[F/N]!” you heard from somewhere Levi’s voice. It was coming from… right? Or from behind you? You didn’t know. “Where the fuck you are?!”

You licked your lips and opened mouth but nothing came out of them. You tried again but it was too quiet.

“Please, [F/N]!”

“Here!” you’re finally able to get something louder out of yourself and then you listened to his loud steps. He appeared from the right and you saw a relief on his face which was replaced by anger and something unidentified. 

“Oh my god,” he ran towards you and hugged you. You felt tension in his body and couldn’t hold it anymore. You started to cry, loudly and definitely not in any kind of lady style.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, Levi,” you leaned into his warmness.

“It’s okay, brat, it’s okay,” he hugged you stronger. “Just, please. Never do something…”

“So stu…stu-stupid a-aagain? No worries. I won’t.”

You’re standing there while you cried. When your sobs stopped, he pulled you and you started to walk behind him holding his hand. 

“I’m afraid…” you whispered without looking at him when you finally came out of the park. 

He sighed. “Stupid question but I need to ask… why?”

“Be…” your voice just broke and you had to took few breaths before you could start to speak again. “Because… because of Annie.”

He suddenly stopped and you bumped into him. You saw that he’s trying to find something in his pocket. When he pulled out keys from car, you realized he stopped near it.

“I didn’t know how fast you’ll run or where the fuck you’ll go… I took the car, just in case.”

“Okay…” 

He opened the door for you and you slipped inside. Then he sat beside the wheel and loud sigh came out of him again.

“I’ll take you to my house and call Hanji.”

“Hanji?” your eyes widened in shock. “What for?!”

“You’ll find out pretty soon.”

“I don’t want her to know about…”

He looked at you with seriousness in his beautiful eyes. “About what? That you want to fuck me so badly that when I tell you no, you just decide to run away as five years old child?”

You blinked few times and looked out of the window. “This wasn’t necessary, I understand I did something stu…”

“No, you don’t!” he shouted out of sudden and your eyes just found their way back to his face. “You have no fucking idea what she’s capable of! I told you what she did. I told you! And even though that I said she came to see me, that she said something to you as well… you just decided to risk your stupid little life!”

You deserved this. You knew. It hurt as hell but, somehow, you’re capable to realize he was right. “I can’t change what I did, Mr. Ackerman,” you approached him formally and saw a small shock in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I did stupid thing. However, I still have no idea why you want to call Mrs. Zoe.”

He was watching you in a silence for few seconds before he started to talk again. “Because she knows everything what happened. And she even knows… about you…” blushed appeared on his cheeks.

You’re terrified by his words. “What?!”

“Why do you think she talked to you?” he laughed. “You asked her about something intimate for her and pretty strange for a student. Even though she is good friend of your mother. She asked me about it. And even though that I’m pretty good in hiding emotions and in lying as well, she knows me well and for too long. I couldn’t hide it.”

“But she… she…” you couldn’t find any proper words. 

“Should be against it?” he laughed again, more nervously. “Shitty-glasses was my wife for too many years. You’re seventeen, right?”

“Yes…”

“We’re married for 14 years, brat. What do you think she thinks?” he asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

“I have no idea…”

“You don’t, of course,” he started the engine and took on the road. “She is against as far as you are under the law and while I’m your teacher. Then…” he smiled slightly. “Then she would approve even though she thinks I’m too old. She called me your grandfather, that wouldn’t be physically possible, but… you know what she meant.”

You nodded. You knew. While you’re driving to his house, you were thinking. Would Mrs. Zoe really approve your relationship with Levi? You doubted that. There was no rational reason for something like that. 

-LEVI’S POV-

When I stopped the car in front of my house, I couldn’t suppress another sigh coming from my mouth. This evening was horrible. When Hanji found out that there could by some feelings between me and [F/N], she was… shocked. I expected something worse. I looked upon myself as upon someone perverse. This was disgusting. But every time I looked at you… it just vanished away. And that was wrong. Extremely wrong.

My eyes wandered to your beautiful face which has nothing in common with Petra’s. I really thought she was the reason what was driving me towards you but it couldn’t be possible. You’re totally different person than she ever was. But obviously in certain things you’re the same as her. You were interested in your much older teacher who had some attraction to you too. And it was fucking, fucking wrong! If Petra found out, she would look upon it like at a kind of revenge. As if the feelings for her didn’t vanish before so many years.

“Come, I will make you some tea.”

“I don’t want any fucking tea,” you replied angrily. I smiled because you looked so cute and childish but… you STILL were a fucking child. Not 18, not living on your own, no experience in adult life… 

“It’ll calm you a little, trust me,” I got out of the car and walked towards the house while you’re following me slowly. I opened door and let you in first.

“Go to the living room. I’ll call Hanji.”

You looked at me pleadingly: “Is that really necessary? She will tel…”

“You mum? No,” I shook my head, “she won’t. If she wanted to do so, it would be already done.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“I explained it to you before. She doesn’t care while there is no sex,” I said with no emotion in my voice. “And that won’t happen.”

I saw that my words hurt you and it hurt me back somehow. However, I had to say things like that to lower your attraction for me. To make you feel anything else besides that. You turned around and went to the living room. I sighed and lazily walked in the kitchen while dialing Hanji.

“What’s up, Shorty?” I could hear smile in her voice which was so familiar to me. Even though we weren’t together anymore, there was still kind of a sentiment between two of us. I didn’t like to make her sad, angry or anything like that but she was the only person who could actually help.

“You need to come,” I said quietly. “[F/N] is here. I talked to her about Annie and…”

“Levi, are you stupid or what?!” she didn’t let me finish the sentence. “That poor girl is falling for you! And you just decide to take her to your house? You lost your mind or are you thinking by your balls?!”

I tchked. “Okay, I’m asshole. Both of us know that. Can I finish?”

She sighed in return, no happiness in her voice anymore. “Yes, you can.”

“I…” I pinched the root of my nose. “I… I lost control, okay? And…”

“Just don’t tell me that you fucked her, Shorty, becau…”

“CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!” I shouted in the mobile phone and she went quiet. “I didn’t, of course! I was on the edge but I put my shit together. She is a fucking child, for God’s sake! The thing is, that… when I told her, she is a child and…” I closed my eyes and shook head. “I told her something I shouldn’t. Or not in a way I did at least. She ran away and…” I paused when I saw you standing in the door with sad look in your eyes.

“She ran away and you can’t find her or what?”

I was looking in your eyes for only few moments but it still felt like if whole hour passed. I shook my head again and continued. “She met Annie.”

Pause on the other side. Long pause.

“Shitty-glasses?”

“I’m going to wake up Erwin. We’ll be there in 20 or 30 minutes.”

“Is it nec…”

“Yes, it is, Levi. I have no other way to get there and he knows about Annie. And… about…”

I swallowed. “Did you…”

“No but he isn’t blind nor deaf. You know that. See ya soon,” she hanged up.

As I put the phone on the table I was avoiding your sight but in the end I couldn’t resist your [E/C] eyes. I expected you to say something according to my call with Hanji but you didn’t comment it.

“I’m hungry. Can I eat something, please?”

I nodded. “What would you like to eat?”

“Anything you have here. It doesn’t have to be much.”

I opened the fridge and looked through food stuffed there. “Do you want some tuna sandwich?” 

“I hate tuna.”

“Butter, ham, tomatoes?” I looked at her and smiled when you nodded. I took the food out and started to make sandwich for her as well as for me. I started to be hungry too.

“Why you don’t like tuna?” I asked while preparing them.

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I’m surprised, Petra loved it.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like everything she does. My dad hates tuna as well. I took after him, I told you that already, didn’t I?” you said with disgusted tone.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Just stop comparing me with her already, okay? I’m not my mother!” you shouted out of sudden. I wanted to say something but you just shook your head. “Don’t, fine?! You know what? I think it’s good that you don’t want to fuck me.”

I raised my eyebrows at her. “What are…”

You immediately interrupted me: “It would be such a shame that two women in our family would do the same mistake of having sex with you!” with those words you ran out of the kitchen while I was looking at the place you left just few seconds before.


	11. Chapter 11

You’re so mad about yourself. Yes, you’re acting like a child and even you could realize that. Nothing was Levi’s fault. Well… HE kissed YOU multiple times and it was so unbelievably good but still… He’s right. None of things which were happening were right. None of them. 

You sighed as you sat down on the couch. Hanji would come any minute with Erwin as well and you didn’t know what to expect. What she would tell you? What she would tell Levi? How high was the probability that Erwin would kick out Levi from the school with a note of never coming back? So many questions and thoughts were flowing through your mind that your head started to ache a lot.

“Here.”

Your whole body jerked when you heard him out of sudden. He put a plate with sandwich in front of you and you smiled warmly at him. 

“You seem guilty. What were you thinking about?” he asked curiously and you blushed even though it was nothing connected to anything sexual. However, you remembered the first time when he asked you what you’re thinking about and the kiss…

He chuckled: “You look even guiltier. I should stop asking you about your thoughts, it’s not safe,” he sat down in front of you and smiled. 

“Thanks for the sandwich,” you said quietly when you were taking it. “I’m sooo hungry, you can’t even imagine.”

“Actually, I can,” he chuckled once again. “I ate one as well. This evening was pretty… you know…”

“Yeah,” you nodded and took a big bite. It tasted amazing. Yes, it’s just stupid sandwich but you’re starving and your palate were in 7th heaven. 

“I’m happy you enjoy your food, it’s a nice look,” he said gently before adding, “brat,” at the end of the sentence.

“You know how to ruin an atmosphere, huh,” you answered before taking another big bite. You finished whole sandwich practically in a minute and gratefully smiled at your math teacher.

“Thank you, it was amazing.”

“Just stupid sandwich, [F/N], don’t overdramatize it.”

You laughed. “Why?”

“I almost put tuna in it, do you remember? You’d hate me till the end of my life, wouldn’t you?” he teased you and it made you sad. Like if nothing happened between two of you. Like if everything was totally okay and you could be together. No forbidden relationship. No crazy student who could ruin it. Only you and him. And you saw that he’s thinking about the same thing too.

“[F/N],” he said with a passion in his voice and you felt the tension which was slowly building between two of you.

You licked your lips and his eyes locked on them. He took a deep breath and just out of sudden…

“Fuck that,” he was on you in a moment kissing you passionately. You’re almost not capable to return them because of the strength he was pushing himself into you. Even breathing was a challenge.

His hands started to run on your body and you moaned with pleasure. One of them disappeared under your t-shirt and his warm palm was sending shivers through your whole being. It was an incredible feeling to be held by him like that while kissing his beautiful shaped lips. 

After few seconds his mouth moved on your jaw and then to neck. He started to lick the sensitive skin behind your right ear and moans were escaping you even faster than before. His hand went to your breast and started to caress naked skin before pushing your bra away. His fingers found your nipple and you gasped.

“Ehm,” decent coughing sounded from the door and Levi jumped backwards while you jerked away from him and looked to the direction from which the coughing came. You saw Hanji standing there.

“Mrs. Zoe…” you said and looked down. Your t-shirt was pushed up and you roughly put it back in place.

“Shitty-glasses, what the f…”

Hanji interrupted him: “I’s knocking. No one answered and your bell is out of batteries. I guess. Plus…” she shrugged, “it was opened.”

“Yeah…”

Your eyes wandered to Levi, who seemed lost and embarrassed and you got ashamed. Not only because of the situation you’re captured in but also because of the way his face looked like. As if he wasn’t only guilty but also… disgusted. And you weren’t sure what for.

“I didn’t want to,” she waved with her hand towards you, “disturb anything. Even though, thankfully I did. Who knows what would happen, right, Levi?” 

Erwin came into the room. He looked confused when he saw how Hanji was glaring at both of you. 

“Something happened?”

“No,” she smiled at him and hugged him, “nothing. Let’s have a seat.”

You’re watching them while they were sitting down in front of you on the seats. You and Levi sat in different corner of the couch and tried to ignore each other.

“Okay… so Annie…” Hanji started with a little smile. “What she told you?” her eyes stick to yours and you swallowed not able to talk.

“[F/N], it’s okay,” Levi took your hand in his and gripped it slightly. “Just tell her.”

You nodded without looking at anybody. “Well… she was threatening me. That she’ll do something to me. I have no idea what, I don’t know her so well…” your voice trembled a little. “It looked like if she considered me as… as Mr. Ackerman’s next fuck. Sorry for the language…”

“No worries, my dear,” Hanji said with support. “You shouldn’t hold her hand like that, Shorty. That’s not appropriate.”

Levi let go of your hand and it was practically the saddest thing which ever happened to you. You felt so cold.

“Sorry,” he said quietly before continuing. “Anyway, we need to do something. And I think that I should finally find another job,” his words made you jerk a little.

“I don’t think it’s the best idea,” Erwin opposed him. “Okay, you’ll leave. How that can help [F/N]?”

He shrugged. “I have no idea but I can’t take this anymore. And maybe it would stop Annie.”

“You shouldn’t start to have an affair with your student,” Hanji replied him calmly.

“I didn’t…”

“Really? Were you kissing a chair when I came into the room? Oh, sorry, no, that was not only kissing. And do you know how I know?” she leaned closer to him. “Because I’s your fucking wife for many years!”

You were looking between all of them confused. You fucked up. And Levi did as well. But why something so good and pleasurable could be wrong? How it was even possible, for Christ’s sake? Because it was against society’s rules? If you were 20 years old instead of 17, only three years older and if you weren’t his student… no one would care. Okay, they would say that he was too old for you but still. No one would do anything against.

“You wanted to have sex with her, Levi?” Erwin asked coldly. “Did you really wanted to…”

You interrupted them: “Even if he wanted, what’s the point, ha?! Why you act as if it was something wrong?”

His eyes wandered to you. “Because it IS wrong, [F/N]. You’re his student. Underage student! If someone finds out…”

“Then I’ll change the school!”

“Don’t be stupid, brat,” Levi retorted in your direction. “And even if you changed the school, we can’t be together because of obvious reasons.”

“You aren’t so old, you know?”

“[F/N], honey…” Hanji wanted to say something but you waved her away.

“He isn’t!”

“But I was boyfriend of your mother, for God’s sake?! Wouldn’t it be horrible for you to think about me fucking your mum in the past?”

You blinked few times unable to speak.

“Was that really necessary, Levi?” Erwin asked him angrily. “You don’t have to act like an asshole. From what I know, you’re enjoying a lot kissing her. No matter if it’s right or wrong. Or didn’t you?”

Levi gritted his teeth and stayed quiet. He was obviously angry and didn’t like what Erwin told him because it was true.

“Excuse me,” you said without looking at anybody. 

“Where are you going?” he snapped out at you.

“To pee, thank you for your concern,” with those words you left the three of them alone with a desire to run away as far away as you could. Unfortunately, you couldn’t go anywhere and that pushed you to the point when you wanted to scream for so long that it would make you fall asleep.

-LEVI’S POV-

“You fucked up, man,” Erwin said to me. “I don’t approve this, trust me. That’s probably the worst thing you ever did but… hurting her feelings like that? She is 17, right? Teenager. Not really good thing to do.”

I sighed and closed my eyes. “I know. I’m just so fucking desperate that I don’t know what the fuck I’d do anymore.”

“Look,” Hanji stood up and sat next to me. “I know this is hard. But… [F/N] was right in few things.”

“Like in what?”

“If she was older and not your student… people would look upon your relationship differently.”

“There is no relationship, Hanji,” I said angrily and shook my head. “Look, I fucked up more than ever. Erwin is right in that.”

“I know that I’m, Levi,” he smiled sadly at him. “However, you can’t control what you feel and for whom you fall. It just happens. Do you think I thought that I’ll end up with your ex-wife? Who was, by the way, still your wife when I fell in love with her?”

“You know that you aren’t fucking helping?” I snapped out at him as before at you. “Yes, the hope it’s normal to screw a child is the best thing ever. I’m sick person. I should be closed in asylum far away from ordinary people.”

“Shorty, I don’t want you to feel like if it was normal but…” Hanji sighed and took me by my hand. “You must end this ASAP. But maybe in two, three years? It could be different.”

“Really?” I raised my eyebrows. “Of course, she will be 20 by then. No one would care. Only Petra. Because I’d fuck her little innocent daughter because I couldn’t do that with her anymore. Because she ran away with that stupid fucked up teacher. Oh,” I looked at her theatrically, “I’d push her only daughter to do the same thing as she did. Revenge is done!”

“Levi, don’t be like that,” Hanji hit me in the shoulder. “She wouldn’t think such a thing.”

“Oh, trust me, she would! Because she was like that. The little slut who…”

“LEVI!” 

“Sorry, it’s just…” I ruffled my hair. “I’m not mad anymore, okay? I got together with you and it was the best part of my life but… as soon as we decide that it didn’t work out anymore, I do something so fucked up, that you need to come and rescue me? Come on! That’s just…” I shook my head desperately without finishing my sentence.

“It’ll be okay. We just need to solve somehow that Annie thing,” Erwin replied with sad smile. “I won’t support this while she is your student and…” he sighed. “I doubt that I would support it anytime in future but…”

“It’s hard to say what’s good and what’s bad, right, honey?” Hanji looked at him with love in her eyes and my heart ached. That’s the look she had only for me and now? Another man stole it. My best friend. Like… the world couldn’t be more fucked up.

“Did you come up with something?”

I looked at you standing in the middle of the door with big circles under your eyes. And still, you looked so beautiful with your hair standing in different directions. Petra was definitely worrying where you’re and yes, I wanted to steal you from her life so fucking much so she would taste how did it feel. But I wasn’t like that. Maybe before 10 years, not now.

“Still nothing, my dear,” Hanji stood up, walked through the room and hugged you tightly. “But we’ll definitely come up with something.”

You nodded and licked your lips before you pulled away from her. “I have an idea.”

“Really? That’s great!” Erwin said with too much enthusiasm and I wanted to punch him for that. 

“But…” she looked directly into my eyes. “But we’ll need to talk to my mother.”


	12. Chapter 12

**-Levi’s POV-**

I was looking at you like at crazy one. Both Erwin and Hanji did as well. I shook my head unbelievably.

“[F/N], you didn’t want me to call Hanji and now… now you just want to talk to Petra?” I said coldly. I was thinking about a possibility of a fever which could change your rational thinking. Or insanity? You looked normal till now. I didn’t know what happened.

You shrugged. “I was just thinking, okay? She could help. And without her knowing, she’d find out somehow if we let the information go between students.”

I blinked few times and couldn’t say a word. Hanji coughed a little before she spoke up.

“Darling, what are you talking about?” she was looking at you in the same manner as I did. Or as I thought I did at least. My face probably didn’t show any emotion I felt inside as always. 

“Look… Students love to talk. Love to gossip. You said that to me, Mrs. Zoe. Didn’t you? They like to come with conspiracy theories and…” you walked towards the sofa and sat down next to me. “If we only let the information… leak through them. Just some piece information. They’ll start to talk.”

Erwin frowned. “If I understood that correctly, you want us to spread rumors about you and Levi?”

You nodded slightly. “That’s why I want to talk to my mum. She should know what we’re planning to do. It’d be horrible if she found out because someone told her, right? She’d believe it. Like that… she won’t because we’ll explain it to her. She can cooperate.”

“That’s not happening…” I didn’t finish the sentence because Hanji interrupted me.

“Let her talk, Shorty. I’m curious where she goes with that. Continue, [F/N],” she smiled at you and you returned the smile to her.

“Okay. So… Annie would think that our relationship is serious, even though there is no relationship at all. We’ll tell my mother that Levi had problems with her. That she is insane about him and you have no idea how to prove it. And because I’m the only student who you know who could help…”

“Your reputation would be ruined,” I cut her off. “This is not happening. How we would explain police?”

You shrugged a little: “What we should explain? No one saw us and even if she did,” you pointed at Shitty-glasses, “do you really think she would tell? That something like that happened? I doubt that. And when Annie would come and you would tutor me…”

“Brat, do you realize, your math skills are almost at the same level as mine? No need for tutorage.”

A little light appeared in your eyes. “Or maybe, just maybe, we should talk about a possibility to tutor weaker students. You have a lot of things to do, you’re applying to teach at the University and…”

“[F/N], stop!” Erwin looked at you. “You didn’t want him to quit and now you propose…”

“I heard someone at school that he got an offer to teach at our local University. Didn’t you?” your eyes wandered to me and I nodded. How the fuck the students found out? Maybe this plan really wasn’t the worst she could come up with.

“You got…” Hanji sounded sad. “Oh, Shorty, that’d be…”

“Perfect,” Erwin said but with none happiness in his voice. “Our school will miss you but as far…”

“He doesn’t have to quit. Right?” you interrupted him in not really polite manner.

“True,” I was pretty impressed and angry at the same time, “only part-time. Part-time at our high school, part-time at the University. I’d lead only lectures and one seminar for people with advanced math skills.”

“Why you didn’t tell us?” Hanji asked me and I didn’t bother to look at her at all.

“Because I didn’t decide yet, Shitty-glasses. But I guess I have no choice now…”

“When you can start?” Erwin leaned closer to me with a little smile on his lips.

“Tch,” I clicked my tongue. “If I remember right, the sooner the better.”

“Great! We’ll probably need to make some changes in your schedule but…”

I shook my head. “No need for that. They told me that they will adjust my schedule according to my needs. It’ll cause few problems with schedules of students, but nothing that couldn’t be solved.”

Erwin smiled and nodded slightly. My eyes wondered to your face. You’re smiling and it cause my heart to beat a little bit faster. I was slowly but surely losing myself and it was the most horrible thing which could ever happened in my life.

“Mikasa is your niece, right?” you asked and raised your right eyebrow. I nodded. “Good. We can talk to her as well. Even though most of the people don’t know if you’re family or not, it could be more believable from her… mentioning something? Like seeing us in an inappropriate situation?”

I nodded again. I felt like a stupid infant – only nodding, not saying anything.

“I think…” you bitten your lip and I took in a deep breath to calm myself down, “…it could actually work, you know? I realize it’s not the best plan ever, but if we were capable to construct a scene…”

I got it in that very moment – you wanted to become a bait. Something what will push Annie into a situation which would prove she was insane and belonged to asylum. I looked at Hanji and Erwin and saw how pale they were. They realized it as well – what were you proposing.

“[NICKNAME], I don’t know…” Hanji started but you interrupted her.

“Do we have any better plan, Mrs. Zoe?” you smiled sadly, and your eyes wandered to me. “You plan to establish your own company. You have possibility to teach at the University and no matter what other people say? Your whole career is just beginning. Nor I, neither Annie should be reason for your downfall…” you paused and added: “Mr. Ackerman.”

I felt like if my heart stopped beating for a second. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I was doing that every single time I was close to you and I felt so fucking pathetic each time. When I opened my eyes, I didn’t dare to look back at you and I stared at Hanji who smiled at me sympathetically. I definitely didn’t need to see that, and I turned my face away.

“[F/N], do you realize,” Erwin started slowly, “that you’ll have to pass more free time with Levi? In order to…”

“Yes,” you answered him before he finished the sentence. “I know that, Mr. Smith.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea?”

You laughed: “Not really but there is no other choice, is there?” 

I smiled and dared to make a contact with your eyes. You were literally staring at me with that beautiful [e/c] of yours which were full of innocence and desire and hope to help as well. You were willing to risk your own sanity because of me and that made me feel dizzy.

“Please, stop,” Hanji said, and it sounded like if she was losing her breath, “because if you continue with doing this, I’ll start to root for two of you and that’s the stupidest thing ever.”

“Hanji!” Erwin gasped. 

“Come on, darling! Just look at them! Such a young love is…”

“It’s no young love, Hanji! Levi is 34 years old.”

I heard them but wasn’t capable to put any kind of sense toward what they were talking about. My eyes were there only for you. And the worst thing about it was that I knew that emotion, which was going through my whole body, mind and heart, too well. I was falling in love with you and it scared me too fucking much.

**-READER’S POV-**

Few days passed since you made final agreement on your plan with Hanji. Tomorrow, all of you should meet at Hanji’s and Erwin’s place. With your mum as well. She didn’t know what was happening but when Hanji talked to her, she looked suspiciously at you like if she was capable to see deep down your soul. She agreed, why she wouldn’t? 

You’re sitting in a car with your mum. Your dad went to another town for doing some business. You remembered he mentioned what he was doing there exactly. But there were too many things happening in your life and you couldn’t recall it.

“For how long?”

You blinked few times before you realized your mum said something.

“What? Sorry, I didn’t listen.”

She signed and asked again: “For how long, [F/N]?”

You shook your head and felt like your heart started to beat faster. “I don’t k…”

“Oh, I’m definitely sure you do.”

You didn’t dare to speak. You hoped that this conversation wasn’t heading in the direction you thought it was heading.

“You and Levi. For how long, [F/N].” She clenched her teeth and you took a deep breath in.

“There is…”

“I’m not stupid, [F/N]. You’re not a small child anymore so I’ll talk to you straight.” 

You swallowed and wanted to say something, but nothing came out of your mouth.

“I have no idea what this meeting is for but I’m totally sure that my dear ex-boyfriend will be there as well. So, you rather come up with the point right now because I’ll kick his fucking ass for touching you,” she paused and added: “And don’t try to refute it. You’re better than that.”

You’re quite for few seconds – which felt like super-long hours – before you started to talk about what happened between Annie and Levi and what Annie told you when you met her in the park. You didn’t tell her what exactly happened between you and Levi but you were shaking so fucking hard from nervousness.

She stopped the car in front of the building in which Hanji’s and Erwin’s apartment was. She was sitting there looking out the window without saying anything. 

“Mum?” you asked quietly while watching as she closed her eyes.

“I knew, for longer time, that there is something between two of you. That weird questions you’re asking Hanji all the time? The fact that he drove you home more times? You’re blushing and trying to go into your room as fast as possible. Oh my god,” she put her head into her hands and you could hear quiet sobs. She was crying. 

“Mum? I’m…”

She folded her hands in her lap and looked at you. You couldn’t identify what she was thinking about nor feeling. However, there was no disappointment in her face as you thought there would be, just pure wrath.

“I won’t approve but… I can understand. I didn’t see him for such a long time, but I remember how charming he could be. That look of his? It made me melt. I wanted him in every way possible and from what Hanji told me? That never changed.”

You were silent, waiting for what she will say next. She shook her head.

“That thing with Annie? I don’t like what you plan… but I’ll help you. However, afterwards? It has to end.”

“Mum, but…”

“No buts, [F/N],” she was practically screaming. “You’ll study at home. That’s the final decision. And when you turn 18? You can go wherever you want with whoever you want. But till that time? You’ll not touch him or any other man again. No kissing, no touching and definitely no fucking. And I find out you’re pregna…”

“We didn’t have sex!” you shouted at her.

“Oh, I doubt that, darling. He can be so seductive and despite the fact he would not take advantage over you, I believe you begged him to fuck you.”

You blinked for few times not believing what she was saying to you.

“Mum…”

The door at your side opened and you saw Levi standing there. Glaring at your mother. His eyes fell on your face and when he saw tears, he gritted teeth.

“You could at least try not to be so loud, Petra, but mildness has never belonged between your strengths,” he smiled at you. “Come, [F/N].”

He helped you get out of the car. Your mother jumped out as well and grabbed your hand. It hurt.

“Where the fuck you think you’re taking her, Levi?!” she was screaming. You have never ever saw her that mad. And then… then you realized. She wasn’t mad at you, she was mad at him. She thought that the whole thing was simply because of a revenge as it crossed your mind so many times before you realized it wasn’t. If it was anybody different? Even any other teacher? Yes, she would be angry and disappointed and everything, but she would act differently. She would act more like her.

“Away from you, Petra. But no worries, I’m not such an ass as that dear husband of yours who you’re fucking while dating me,” he smirked. Petra’s nostrils widened.

“I’ll call police, Levi!”

You ripped out from her grip and stared at her: “And what you’ll tell them, mum?” you’re crying and in shock that your words came out clear. “That he raped me?”

She opened her mouth to say something, but you interrupted her.

“We didn’t have sex,” you said, “and even if we had, it’s none of your business. But still… you already decided that your daughter is a whore who would spread legs to anybody, right?” you could feel how both of their eyes were fixed on you.

Your mum looked shocked: “I’ve never said that you’re…”

“You suggested it… between lines without listening. You have no idea what happened. And you know what?” you took one step closer to Levi who hugger you from behind lightly to make you steadier as you’re shaking so fucking much. “I love you. I love you so much and I’ve always appreciated the way you’re dealing with stuff?” you paused and took a deep breath in. “But this? You made it whole about yourself!”

“[F/N], …” she started but you put your palms on your ears while crying even louder. You felt like Levi moved in front of her and said something to her. You heard that there was an increase in the intensity of her voice but your brain? It just turned of somehow. You didn’t care. It hurt so much.

Levi touched your elbow and pulled you. You walked toward his car. He helped you to get in. Your mum didn’t stop you and you didn’t dare to look up. When Levi started the engine, you finally put down palms from ears.

“I’m so sorry, [F/N],” he said quietly as he dove from the parking lot. You nodded while wishing you had never moved to your mother’s home town.


	13. Chapter 13

You didn’t know when you stopped but suddenly, the car wasn’t moving. You looked around and saw Levi’s house. You frowned.

“I’m sorry, [F/N],” he said quietly and touched your hand lightly. You nodded. “What else she told you? Except the things she said in the end… which I heard as well.” 

“Does it matter?” you smiled sadly and looked at him. “She is my mum, Mr. Ackerman and she said so many awful things,” you paused, “which I probably… no, not probably but for sure deserved?”

“It’s my faul…” you shook your head which stopped him and made him quiet. 

“It’s as much my fault as well.”

The silence fell upon both of you. You exhaled loudly and looked out the window. “Why did you take me here?”

You couldn’t see him as you’re looking somewhere totally else but still could swear he shrugged his shoulders in a desperate way. It made you smile.

“I’ll explain it later,” he added and got out of the car. You hesitated for a few seconds before following him. He was already at the door unlocking it. You were walking slowly toward him while thinking about everything what happened between two of you. 

Was it so wrong? Everything you felt toward him – was it really SO fucking wrong? Yes, he was so much older than you. Yes, he was your teacher. However, you couldn’t help yourself – what if it happened just few years later? What if you were only one year older, after a graduation and starting your university studies… what if you only passed him somewhere and these feelings would come up? Yes, many would tell you that he is old for you, but no one would think about it being forbidden and morally wrong.

“[F/N]?”

You blinked and looked at Levi who was watching you with a hint of worry in his eyes. You smiled. “Sorry… I got lost in my thoughts.”

“Any interesting ones?” 

“Not worth mentioning.”

He nodded and pointed to the open door. You walked in the house and looked around yourself. Everything was so… clean and it smelled like him. Every single corner of that stupid house smelled like Levi. You hugged yourself and took in a deep breath. You were exhaling slowly realizing that he was standing directly behind you. 

“Are you sure it’s not worth mentioning?” he asked and touched lightly your hand. You were looking at his fingers on your forearm and sighed.

“What you told my mum?” you shrugged away his hand. “Before leaving.” 

He cleared his throat and moved towards the kitchen: “Tea?”

You nodded because you understood that he didn’t want to talk about it while standing in the hall. In the kitchen, you sat down behind a table. He was slowly preparing tea and once again, you found yourself lost in thoughts about him. About his smooth movements. About the way his muscles were moving under the shirt he was wearing. You shook your head to discard them.

“I told her to go upstairs that Hanji and Erwin will explain her everything. And then… to come here.”

“I doubt that it was the…”

“I also told her that we didn’t fuck, that there was only kissing, nothing more and that I do realize it’s my fault. So… she shouldn’t put the blame on you.”

“But…”

“No buts, [F/N],” he said with a smile and put a cup of tea in front of you. “I know when to admit a mistake.”

Tears were pushing in your eyes despite the fact you’re trying so hard to stop them. He reached toward your face to wipe them away, but you moved with your chair back.

“So… I’m a mistake,” you said, your throat went dry.

He smiled sadly: “The most beautiful mistake that ever happened to me.”

**_-LEVI’S POV-_ **

The moment the words left my lips, I knew I should take them back. I shouldn’t admit at all that I was so fucking attracted toward you and to give you any hope. But I couldn’t help myself while looking at you, sitting there with tears in your beautiful [e/c] eyes. It was stronger then me. Plus, I didn’t tell you the whole truth. About the conversation between me and Petra. 

I saw that you got lost in your thoughts, in time and space while I was talking to her. 

_“What the fuck, Petra?!” I had to put everything into not screaming at her._

_She looked at me, her lips in a thin line: “What the fuck, Petra? Really, Levi?” she shook her head. “I hope she isn…”_

_“If you listened to your daughter, you’d realize, that we didn’t have sex!” I was mad. So fucking mad. How could she? “It’s not about you, but you made it about you! You are not even capable to listen to your own blood and meat because the only person you see in this situation is you.”_

_She blinked for a few times and wanted to say something, but I didn’t give her any chance._

_“Do you really want to know what actually happened? Okay, here you go! I kissed her. I kissed her on multiple occasions and I don’t regret it. Yes, it was a mistake. Oh, so fucking big and stupid mistake,” I shook my head and laughed, “but the best mistake ever. But I’m not so stupid to jump in the bed with my student, Petra.”_

_“Do you swear it wasn’t about revenge? About…”_

_“Why would I do that?” I swallowed, the anger started to wash away from me. “At the very beginning? Yes, I thought that’s it. But I was happy. In the times you decided to run away? I was mad,” she wanted to interrupt me, but I stopped her by putting palm on her mouth. “Who wouldn’t be, Petra? Later? It stopped. I was married with Shitty-glasses for God’s sake and I loved her as I never loved anyone before. Not even you,” I let my hand go down._

_“I still don’t get it…”_

_“No, you won’t,” I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “I’m absolutely sure Hanji told you everything about her and me and today? Today we wanted to explain you everything concerning me, [F/N] and that psychopath Annie. How long do you know?”_

_She blinked: “How long do I know what?”_

_I pointed at myself and then at you in the car._

_“Oh,” she looked down at her hands. “She looked the same as I did when I met her father for the first time. And every single time someone mentioned your name or when she was asking about you and Hanji… it was there again,” her eyes fell on the car where you’re sitting. “That shame, pain and… happiness at the same time,” she looked back at me. “I… overreacted. I thought that…”_

_“I know, I saw… heard,” I added and pointed at the building. “You should go up. Hanji and Erwin will explain you everything.”_

_She frowned: “But [F/N]…”_

_“I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to go there. I’ll take her to my place,” I saw as she inhaled preparing to bark at me, but I continued: “and you’ll come afterwards. It shouldn’t take so much time and I promise you, “ I smirked, “I won’t touch her.”_

_“That was the same thing you once told my dad… and then whispered in my ear that you forgot to add – I’ll do that only if she wants me to touch her.”_

_“I was young and couldn’t keep my cock in the pants. I’m capable to do that now, no worries. Plus,” I added while walking toward the car, “you can come in anytime and I don’t want anyone stopping us in the best.”_

She laughed sadly afterwards despite the fact I was taking away her only daughter who was sitting across the table while I was regretting that promise I gave to Petra – to not touch you. 

“The most beautiful mistake, you say…” she smiled and wiped away the tears which were coming down her face. 

“Please, don’t find anything in it. I promised Petra I won’t touch you and I plan to live up to that promise…”

“Oh, do you?” a voice coming from behind me made me frozen. Yours mouth opened in a small ‘o’ and even if I didn’t recognize the voice, I knew, in that very moment, who was standing somewhere behind me. 

“Annie…” quiet sound of her name left your beautifully shaped mouth. “How…”

I forgot to lock the door. I’d fucking forgotten to lock the door! That was the only thought going through my mind.

“Oh, I was waiting in the house for a longer time to remind Levi to whom he belongs but… both of you came so I was waiting to find out what’s the matter.” She could get in without a key… how many times before she got in? 

I was watching you watching her closely. Your eyes met mine for a brief second before moving back to hers. Your hands disappeared under the table. I frowned.

“I’m leav…”

“I don’t think so, [F/N],” she laughed like a maniac. “I really don’t think so. What if…” she walked into mine vision and I saw a gun in her hand. “What if you got undressed instead?”

My eyes fell back on you. You swallowed and laughed but there was no humor in that laugh: “What?”

Annie smirked again and motioned toward you with the gun: “Let’s do this. One last gift from me to him – to you as well. You’ll become the gift, [F/N]. And then?” her smirk grew wider. “After he finally fucks you and finds out you are out of his league, I’ll kill you. But before? He definitely should enjoy what you offer. It would be so sad,” her eyes passed by your body, “for such a beautiful young woman to die without any man ever touching her in that most intimate way.”

You’re virgin. Oh fuck, you’re virgin. I have never been thinking about it. And now… 

“Annie…” I wanted to stand but she pointed the gun at me without paying me much attention.

“So, [F/N]? What’s your answer?” 

She was insane. Totally insane. She couldn’t mean it seriously. I was looking at her like if she got even madder than before but then… I heard a sound of a chair moving on the floor. My eyes fell on your beautiful face and you smiled sadly at me while putting down the t-shirt you were wearing. Annie laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

__**!WARNING!**  Some smut is coming   
  
 **I was listening to:**  [Kimbra - Top of the World](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4FApt6z55c) while writing, maybe you'll enjoy listening to the song while reading as well :3  
 **  
LEVI’S POV**  
  
I couldn’t believe it. I was watching you slowly taking off your t-shirt. My eyes slid to the slowly exposing skin of your belly. I swallowed – there was suddenly a desert in my mouth and I could feel how hard I was getting. This was so fucking wrong in so many ways, but I wasn’t capable to peel off my eyes from you. I just couldn’t.    
  
“Oh, Levi,” Annie laughed quietly… deviously. “You just can’t wait to touch that skin of hers, can you?”  
  
I didn’t answer. You just throw your t-shirt away. You were wearing a simple white bra, but it was somehow the sexiest thing I’d ever seen. You stopped and looked at Annie. You were trembling slightly and out of nowhere quiet click was heard. I frowned. I had no idea where it’s coming from and Annie looked like she didn’t notice.    
  
“Please…” you said, practically pleading her. You made one step, then second towards her, closer to me, covering the table slightly with your body, when she pointed the gun at you. You stopped.  
  
“What, [F/N]? Did your courage leave you?”   
  
“This… this is wrong…” tears were falling down your cheeks. “Please… don… don’t make us do… do this.”  
  
“Oh? Isn’t sex with Levi the only thing you’re dreaming about?” she smirked. “Didn’t those dreams about him make you wet every single night? So wet that you had to get yourself off?”  
  
I stopped breathing for a moment and stood up. And then, then I caught a glimpse of light. Light coming from a mobile phone. Your mobile phone which was put in the small shelf under the table. The realization hit me hard. You called someone. You called someone and waited till the moment that someone would pick up the phone, so you could start pleading. So that someone would hear you.  
  
“Annie…” I addressed her, and she looked at me with raised eyebrows. “What are you doing?”  
  
She smiled sweetly but that insanity was shining from her eyes: “Giving you a gift, Levi. You can taste her. Afterwards, I won’t allow any such thing. I just…” she laughed and closed her eyes for mere seconds before opening them again: “It’s just a fun, you know? To look at two people having sex. It turns me on all the time…” her smile turned into a smirk. “After you do her, you can do me, what do you think?”  
  
You started to sob even louder. It costed me everything not to hug you and make you calmer, to tell you, that everything will be alright – that someone will come.  
  
“You had to misunderstand everything, Annie… There is nothing between me and…” I looked at you and saw that you were watching me from behind your palms into which you shed your face to hide yourself.   
  
“Oh? Really? Do you think that I’m that stupid, Levi?” Annie shook her head. “I don’t believe you a shit.”  
  
“It’s…it is…” you started and put down your palms. “I’m… I’m good… good in math. I’m helping… helping… with tutorage of other…. Stu-students,” you stuttered.  
  
Annie blurted her eyes and pointed the gun back at you: “Pants. Down.”  
  
“Please… Annie… y-y-you… you don’t…”  
  
“She is right,” I interrupted you and looked at Annie. “She was helping me a lot with preparation of materials. I’ll start to teach at the university soon and I won…”  
  
“I don’t give a shit!” she screamed which made me stop talking. “Pants. Down.”  
  
Your trembling fingers found the button on your jeans. You were sobbing more and even though I knew what was happening, that I realized your plan and that I knew it was wrong… I couldn’t wait to see you whole without any clothes.  
  
 **-YOUR POV-**  
  
You’re sobbing as hard as you could. You weren’t the best actress ever, but you believed that Annie was so lost in her own world, that she wouldn’t realize that you were only acting. As well as Levi was. You just hoped that Mikasa will realize what was happening and will call for help. She was the last contact you called to and you really didn’t have the time to find someone else.   
  
By trembling hands, you pushed the pants down your legs and kicked them away. Levi’s eyes were burning holes into your skin and you could feel as you were getting wetter between your thighs.   
  
“Pl-plea-plea-se… An…Annie,” you started to plead but she wasn’t listening you. The worst thing was that you exactly knew where this was leading, and you were afraid that someone would stop it too soon… or too late and it will end up with your death.   
  
Levi deeply inhaled and said something to Annie, but you didn’t understand a word. They were talking about something, she started to scream at him. You shook your head to come back to reality.  
  
“…put down her bra and panties. Enjoy, Levi.”  
  
You clipped eyes for few times and by the corner of them could see how the light of your phone went off. Someone was coming. You believed it.   
  
When Levi did one step towards you, you did one back. Then he reached one hand and you pushed it away. You started to fight and tried not to hurt him too much.  
  
“Don’t touch me!” you screamed.  
  
“I don’t want to!” he screamed back. “But… she told me she would kill you… I…”   
  
You stopped: “Please…”  
  
The cold barrel of Annie’s gun rested on the back of your head. You closed your eyes.  
  
“Stop fighting or I’ll kill you even sooner and make him fuck your corpse,” she barked at you and you stopped moving and talking and let Levi to undress the rest of the clothes you’re still wearing slightly excited what will happen next.   
  
 **-LEVI’S POV-**  
  
I unclasped your bra and put it slowly down. I exhaled deeply. Your smell was slowly empowering me, and I was losing control.   
  
“Down on your knees, dear Levi,” Annie said happily from behind you. “Put down her panties and lick her… make her even wetter for you to enjoy.”  
  
I closed my eyes and did as she requested. The only thought in my mind was to fight back more. To try to talk it out but… was there any point? I was sure she wouldn’t have any problem to push a trigger and kill us both. And if she killed only you? I would blame myself for the rest of my life. Plus, I was selfish and wanted to taste you after so many weeks of suppressed desire.  
  
I touched you lightly on your hips and you trembled. My eyes shot up to yours and I saw it… you wanted to push it more as much as I did. You’re using this situation to be truly intimate with me while prolonging this sweet torture and hoping that someone will come, save us and make an end to this Annie case. I swallowed and started to slowly pull your panties down your legs. Your trembling was driving me crazy. Everything about you was driving me crazy. Every single inch of your naked skin which I could see and so desperately wanted to touch.   
  
You stepped out of your panties and I threw them away.   
  
“The licking part is coming…”   
  
I took in deep breath, looked in your eyes and pushed my hands between your thighs. I said loud “sorry” and lifted your leg on my shoulder. My hold on you was firm and strong, I didn’t want you to fall. I closed my eyes and licked you gently. Your moan filled the whole room and was followed by Annie’s laugh.  
  
 **-YOUR POV-**  
  
It was incomparable to getting yourself off by your own hand. You weren’t innocent, you tried it and Annie was right… thinking about Levi was making you wet every single time and you just had to stay sane. But this… this was totally different from what you expected. That gentle feeling… that intimacy… Levi started to suck your clit lightly and you moaned even louder what encouraged him to suck more.   
  
“Put her on the table,” Annie hissed. She sounded angry… she probably didn’t expect you to enjoy it so much or you couldn’t explain it to yourself… It made Levi stopped, you didn’t want him to stop so soon.  
  
You caught Levi on his shoulders to steady yourself while he helped you to put down your leg. His eyes were shining when they met yours and you blushed. He smiled but it was a sad smile… you understood somehow. This was wrong – he was your teacher, you’re his student. But despite that fact… the first time, even though it shouldn’t even happen, should look like differently.   
  
He helped you to get on the table. You sat there, waiting, what Annie’s another order will be.   
  
“Levi,” she purred, “do what you would do to me to her.”  
  
He stiffened but moved his lips towards your neck and sucked lightly. He was moving down to your collarbones and your breathing became rush. Your heart was beating like if it wanted to run away from your own body. And it felt so, so fucking good.   
  
He clenched your right nipple between his fingers and you hissed from pleasure. He pulled a little bit away from you to catch your eyes and then… he sucked your left nipple and you sighed so loud that you thought the windows would break. Your whole body was trembling from the pleasure.   
  
“Enough. Kiss her. On the lips. Touch her. Don’t be lazy to do so,” Annie’s voice made you jump a little because you somehow forgot about her. Levi straightened himself and kissed you on your lips. Between the thighs you could feel how hard he is. His whole body was like in a sore and you knew he was spending a much effort to control himself.  
  
You kissed him back deeply and your fingers got lost in his raven hair. He pushed his body into yours and both of you moaned into each other’s mouths. You forgot about everything. About Annie, about help coming… there was only you and him. No one else.   
  
“What about fucking her properly, Ackerman?” Annie said through clenched teeth. In that moment you realized it wasn’t turning her on. She just wanted to punish Levi. To force him to fuck you and then kill you in front of his eyes. She wanted to get through it as fast as possible to show him she is the right for him. That he was wrong for so long about you or other students, women he was, in he opinion, fucking before.  
  
Levi pushed away from you and looked apologetically. He wanted to undress but Annie stop him: “No need for that. I said that she’ll be touched in the most intimate way by a man. Everywhere. You don’t have to undress yourself fully.”  
  
He closed his eyes and you saw how he was fighting an inner fight you couldn’t quite grab. Still with closed eyes, his fingers started to unbutton his trousers which he slowly pushed down with his boxers. His penis almost jumped out and you gasped. He was… big. And hard. So ready for you. You wanted to look away but couldn’t. It was fascinating you.  
  
Levi cleared his throat: “I need a condom…” he said embarrassed, not looking at you at all.  
  
“Why would you need that? I’ll shoot her in the head afterwards, no small Ackerman will run around. No worries.”  
  
He took in a deep breath: “I don’t want to… catch anything.”  
  
It hurt you. You knew he didn’t mean it in that way, you knew it. He kissed you down there and he looked like if it was exciting for him. Like if he liked it and you knew he really did. You could see it.   
  
“Hm… you’re right. If you get it, I’ll get it. Where do you keep condoms?” she asked sweetly.  
  
“In the bathroom…” he answered and did a step towards it, but she stopped him.  
  
“I know where the bathroom is, silly. If you move or anything till I come back – which will be in less than 30 seconds – or if I hear anything. A bullet,” she pointed at the gun and then at you, “in her head.”  
  
She walked away. You looked at Levi who silently pointed at your mobile phone. “It will… fall out. When I…” will bounce into you stayed hanging in the air. You blushed and reached toward it to push it more in. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath in. Annie came back and smirked at two of you.  
  
“Look at it… good girl and good boy waiting for me,” she handed one pack of condom to Levi who took it from her and opened the package. Before he put it on his member, your eyes met, and you slowly laid down on the table. Annie laughed silently.   
  
You heard Levi approaching you. He touched lightly your sex and gasped after finding out how wet you’re. Your hands grasped the sides of the table and once again, your eyes met. You saw there a promise of him being gentle. By his eyes he promised you he will make feel you good as much as the situation allowed. He pushed one of his long fingers deep into you and your mouth formed a small o. Your walls were grasping him tightly and you couldn’t even imagine how he would fit in.  
  
 **-LEVI’S POV-**  
  
You’re so tight that it was driving me crazy. Seeing you lying on that table was driving me crazy. Everything about you was driving me crazy and the fact that you would clench me as tight as you did to my finger right now was almost killing me. I pushed in one more and you gasped loudly. I started to move the fingers out slowly and then pushing them back again to prepare you for what was coming at least a little. When you got relaxed, you moaned. Quietly. Annie couldn’t hear it. That one moan belonged purely to me and it made me harder even more. I swallowed and pulled out my fingers to position myself in front of you.   
  
I heard Annie saying something, but I didn’t pay much attention to her. I pushed in, slowly. I saw a pain on your face, so I stopped waiting for you to get used to my width before I pushed in a little bit more. You hissed. I closed my eyes, took in one deep breath and pushed fully in with one fast strike. You cried out in pain. You’re so fucking tight that it made me almost come. However, I wanted to soothe you, to promise you that it’d feel good later… instead of that, I waited, watching your face getting back into normal. When you nodded slightly, without saying anything, I started to move slowly.   
  
 **-YOUR POV-**  
  
It hurt. Oh my god, how much that one fast strike hurt you. But then, Levi didn’t move. He waited till the pain would go away, till you give him a permission to continue. You slowly nodded, and he moved slowly out and back in. It was a weird feeling, you never felt anything like that before and it was a little bit uncomfortable. But after few seconds, or minutes, you couldn’t tell, it started to feel good and you weren’t capable to stop the moans which were jostling out your throat.  
  
His moves got faster, smoother. Each thrust was harder and growing in intensity and your walls were clenching him harder. He started to moan as well while pushing in and out and then, familiar feeling started to build in you. By each move it was more intense and you thought you’ll go crazy.   
  
Your bodies were slapping into each other and the whole table was moving by each of his thrusts more and more. Something fell on the floor with hard thud, but you didn’t pay any attention to it nor to Annie’s “what the fuck?!”. You’re almost there – you’re coming and the colors around you blended together.   
  
“LEVI!” you screamed his name when the climax hit you so hard as never before.   
  
“[F/N],” he moaned back your name… and stopped moving. And then…  
  
You heard a shot as you’re slowly coming back to the Earth. Your eyes opened, and you saw pain on Levi’s face. He was trembling, clenching sides of the table tightly by his hands to keep himself upright. You realized that his right thigh is bleeding. Annie shot him.  
  
“Levi…”  
  
He was still in you, his penis softening because of the pain.  
  
“You motherfuckers! You idiots! We could have everything together, Levi! Everything!” Annie was screaming and the gun in her hand was pointed at Levi. He leaned over you and kissed you softly on the lips.  
  
“STOP! What the fuck you think you’re doing?! I’m going to kill you! Do you hear me?! Both of you! I’m taking you to the hell with…”  
  
She pointed the gun at him and you started to scream when you heard glass breaking and shot going through but then… then you saw Annie slowly falling to the ground. Red dot in the middle of her forehead. The entrance door burst open and you saw policemen getting in and securing her dead body. And behind them… your mum. Hanji and Erwin. Even Mikasa. All of them looking totally terrified.   
  
“I couldn’t keep my hands away from her, Petra,” Levi broke the silence and smiled at your mum. You looked up at him. “It would cost a life. Her life…” then he fell on your body with his full weight and you hugged him tightly.  
  
“Levi…” you whispered, your whole body shaking, but there was no point in it. He lost consciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. For reading this series from its very beginning till now! I love you all, I couldn't get better readers. Thank you and enjoy :)

Everything what happened afterwards was perceived, in your point of view, in a blur. Some medical workers with a help of policemen lifted Levi from you and put him carefully on a stretcher. You felt so… empty as you sat up without him deep inside you. You hugged yourself tightly to ease the shaking of your body. You’re saved. They came for you.

 

“Miss?” someone asked you and you looked up. An unknown doctor was standing in front of you. “Are you… ehm… hurt?” his voice was silent, so no one would hear him. By your peripheral seeing you saw that some policemen were blocking your mother and others to get to you. You only nodded in response. The doctor smiled.

 

“Can I che…”

 

“Check Levi,” you snapped at him and hugged yourself even tighter. “He’s the one shot, not me. I’m fine. Just, please…” you took in a deep breath before making an eye contact with him again: “Take care of him. Make sure he’ll be alright… please…” tears started to fall down your cheeks. The doctor let you be and some other medical workers helped you get down from the table. They already took Levi away.

 

When you got out of the kitchen, your mum hugged you as well as all the others. They’re saying something, but you just couldn’t pay attention. You’re thinking about Levi and hoping that his injury wasn’t so dangerous, that he will be alright.

 

Someone helped you to get into an ambulance car. You’re looking out the window and slowly fell asleep.

 

-TIME SKIP-

 

When you woke up, you’re lying in a hospital bed. You blinked few times. Your mum was sleeping near the bed on a chair. You smiled sadly. You sat and touched her lightly. She jumped up and it took her few seconds before she realized where she was. When her eyes focused on you, she stood up and hugged you.

 

“[F/N], darling,” she said between sobs. “I was so, so afraid!”

 

Your hands curled around her small torso and you took in a smell of her hair. Your mum. You’re holding your mum in your arms. You thought that wouldn’t happen anymore, but you were here… with her…

 

She pulled away from you and caressed your head. You smiled and opened your mouth to ask about Levi, but she answered your unspoken question.

 

“Levi is okay,” she sat down back on the chair she was occupying before. “He lost a lot of blood and the bullet scratched his thigh bone badly, but he is okay. They operated him, and he’s already awake…” she paused and frowned. “Actually, he’s asking about you. They had to drug him to keep him in the bed.”

 

You sighed gratefully, and tears started to roll down your cheeks. They were tears of happiness as well as of sadness.

 

“I’m so sorry, mum…”

 

She took your hand in between hers and squeezed it a little: “It’s partly my fault as well… I shouldn’t tell you things I did. If I keep shushed, you wouldn’t go to his place and…”

 

“…and Levi would be probably dead by now,” you finished her sentence quietly. She nodded and once again, squeezed your hand.

 

She was silent for a while, watching you closely as if she was trying to find out something. Then she simply shook her head.

 

“They got into Annie’s house and found her dead father.” You looked at her in a shock, but she continued talking: “He was… tortured to death. They also found her… diary or how to call it. She was drugging him for a while, that’s how it was possible for her to stay at the same school as Levi. Actually,” she frowned, “the man who acted as her father in the case was her uncle – twin brother of her dad. He… he died on heart attack one month back.”

 

You nodded, and your eyes wandered towards a window. It was getting dark outside and you didn’t want to think about Annie anymore. It didn’t surprise you in the end, but you just didn’t have any energy to focus on someone as she was. However, when you remembered on her from the first days in school as you’re meeting her regularly… yes, she was… different. Maybe weird. But she was still quite nice. She helped you with Reiner when he was too pushy… you shook your head to think about something different. The most important thing was that both you and Levi were alive. Even though one life has fled… maybe she could be helped… 

 

“The police will question you when you’ll feel better,” your mum thankfully interrupted your thoughts. “They already questioned Levi. We gave them the record Mikasa made during your call to her. It will be…”

 

The door to your room opened and hit a wall loudly. You jumped a little but then your eyes fell on Levi’s silhouette. He was barely standing. Apparently, he was capable to get past nurses and doctors somehow. He was leaning on the infusion bar. You got out the bed so fast that you almost fell.

 

“[F/N]!” your mum cried, but you passed her and thrown yourself around Levi’s neck. He almost didn’t hold the balance but managed somehow by holding the doorframe.

 

“You live,” you said into his neck and couldn’t help the tears which were forming in your eyes again. “You’re okay.”

 

He let go of the doorframe and hugged you by one hand. His nose was dipped in your hair and he inhaled your smell.

 

“And you as well…”

 

You’re standing there, hugging each other, but your mum cleared her throat and you looked up.

 

“I really don’t think this is appropriate, [F/N],” she said. “Anyone can walk in anyt…”

 

“Hello, everyone! Oh, clean freak is awake! And you, [F/N], darling as well!” Hanji was almost shrieking, and you had to put your hands on your ears.

 

“Shitty-glasses, couldn’t you just shut the fuck up?” Levi frowned at her, but she started to laugh.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that! You’re alive!” she pinched him in his cheek and he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

 

“Petra!” she came to your mum and hugged her. “Erwin is bringing some coffee for all of us,” she winked at you and you blushed in response. You didn’t know why. Levi defensively placed his arm around your shoulders while slowly killing Hanji by his gaze.

 

“Levi,” your mum gritted her teeth, “stop touching my daughter.”

 

He squeezed your shoulder and you leaned into him and dragged in his smell.

 

“Stop being dramatic, Petra. I’m just holding her,” he barked out.

 

She took in a deep breath: “Last time I remember seeing you was, when doctors were slowly pulling you away from her… and guess what?” she thrown hands in the air. “Your penis practically fell out of her!”

 

Levi’s body stiffened but he didn’t let you go while answering. He held you even tighter: “There were two possibilities, dear Petra,” he said with a deadly tone. “The first was to play along and draw the time we had. So, anyone [F/N] called to – thank Gods she had her phone with her – would come on time. Without any death,” he paused and inhaled. You saw that he closed his eyes before continuing: “The second option was that she would shoot her in her head and force me to fuck her corpse…”

 

Your mother’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. She didn’t say a word in response. Hanji touched lightly her shoulder and looked at two of you, standing there, hugging each other.

 

“I’m sorry what happened. It… it could be prevented… I believe. But,” she stopped and shook her head lightly, “we can’t change it. It’s done. And what’s done, is simply done.”

 

“Hello,” Erwin stepped in with 5 cups of coffee. Everyone looked at him and he stopped in the middle of his movement. “Did I interrupt something?”

 

“Darling!” Hanji shrieked again and thrown herself around his neck. “No, definitely not. We’re just happy that all of us can be here. Including clean freak.”

 

You giggled, and Levi’s eyes focused on your face. You smiled at him and he smiled backed. His fingers were warm, but you realized that his face looked tired.

 

“You’re injured!” you said loudly and started to drag him towards your bed. How dump you just were! He’s shot and you jumped at him and forced him to stand there while hugging you. “You need to lay down.”

 

“I’m okay, brat,” he hissed at you but didn’t stop you. You helped him to sit down and sat next to him, putting your hand on his uninjured thigh. His hand found yours soon. You’re looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

 

“Oh,” Hanji almost whispered, “they’re truly in love…”

 

And yes, you were. You weren’t sure about Levi, but you loved him. You loved him a lot and what happened between two of you because of Annie… it made that feeling even stronger.

 

“That’s stupid,” Petra snapped at Hanji, you didn’t listen her fully. You were lost in Levi’s eyes. “It’s a trauma. She’ll… sober up. It will be gone. It’s… artificial feeling.”

 

“If you think so…” was the only thing Hanji said. You heard that they started to argue. Erwin put coffee on a table near the window and was trying hard to disappear.

 

“HEY!” you looked toward the door and saw Mikasa standing there. “I know that one of you is my teacher and the second one mother of my dear friend, but could you, please, shut the fuck up for a minute?!”

 

Levi chuckled and shook his head lightly while caressing the back of your hand.

 

-LEVI’S POV-

 

I loved my niece despite the fact we didn’t meet so much as I’d like to. She was quiet most of the time, but she exactly knew when to say something. And the worst thing was when she got mad. It didn’t matter to whom she talked to or who made her angry, she would say what she thought. As she did just now.

 

“Does it matter? In this very moment?” she asked and walked towards us. She hugged both of us at once strongly. “I’m so happy both of you are okay.” She took one step back and smiled.

 

“Thank you, Mikasa,” you said with a squeaky voice. “Without you, I’d… both of us…” you couldn’t say nothing more because you started to cry again. I pulled you toward me and rounded you by my arms. So Mikasa was the one you called to… my niece was unbelievable. Not everyone’d be able to keep a cool head and do what was necessary to do. I’s proud of Mikasa, really proud.

 

“You’re very welcome. You’d do the same for me, [F/N].”

 

And I knew that you would. You’re a fighter. And a pretty good actress. But when I touched you, you stopped the acting. You enjoyed the touch as much as I did. I was scaring me. It was scaring me a lot.

 

“Thank you,” I said as well and smiled, no need to add something more. Mikasa smiled at me and slightly bowed her head.

 

When Annie shot me, in that very moment you came, I was barely standing near that table. However, I wanted to cover you by my body as long as it was needed. I didn’t want you to die. You’re young and I realized that I fell in love with you. Despite the fact it was wrong, and I understood every single of Petra’s reactions… I loved you.

 

Annie went insane when she saw your phone on the floor. Still, I shivered slightly while remembering you clenching my walls tightly while coming. I coughed lightly and moved our hands toward my torch, so no one would see what was happening with me in that very moment. I was a pervert. That was it.

 

You stiffened a little when you felt how hard I was but then you relaxed and leaned into me more.

 

“We should go,” Mikasa stated stoically. “Both of them need to rest.”

 

“NO!” Petra shoved her a little. “No way I’ll leave them here alone! Look at them!”

 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow: “No offense, Mrs. [L/N], but you should calm down. That attitude of yours won’t help anybody, especially not them. And you need to rest as well. We can deal with everything later.”

 

“I agree,” Erwin, after such a long time he was standing there quiet, finally spoke up. “You need to rest, Petra. They as well. It’ll be alright.”

 

She nodded and pointed at me by her finger: “If I heard that you…”

 

“I already fucked her, why would I use already used goods,” I smirked, “brat?”

 

She slapped me hard. I deserved it, I really did. But that pain reminded me that I was alive and if things turned out differently, I wouldn’t be here. I was somehow grateful for it.

 

“Mu…” you started but I stopped you.

 

“I deserved it, [F/N]. Let it be,” I didn’t break my eye contact with Petra though while saying it. “I’m sorry I broke the promise.”

 

She took in a deep breath while taking her stuff from the chair she was sitting in before. She walked toward the door where she stopped for a second: “Thank you for saving my daughter…” she said before leaving. All the others followed her except Erwin who waved at Hanji to go.

 

“Levi…” he started but I stopped him.

 

“I won’t teach anymore.”

 

He looked at me in a shock as well as you did.

 

“Why?”

 

I smiled. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

His eyes fell on your figure and he sighed: “She is undera…”

 

“I turn 18 in two weeks,” you whispered, and your eyes were shining.

 

I saw that he didn’t approve it. Despite that, he only nodded and left without saying anything.

 

-YOUR POV-

 

“I’m sorry, [nickname],” he said quietly to you. You looked up at him and your eyes met.

 

“What for?” you asked and pulled away a little. There was no need to cover his torch, you’re alone and he was already soft.

 

He sighed: “I… should find a different way how to prevent Annie… to…”

 

You shook your head: “Don’t blame yourself. I was the one who started to play along. And I don’t regret it,” you blushed and looked out the window. The whole town was shining. “I’m sorry if you do.”

 

He touched slightly your chin and turned your face back to him: “I don’t regret it, either. It’s scaring me, [F/N]. I should be disgusted.”

 

“I love you,” those words came out of your mouth out of sudden. His eyes widened. “Fuck,” you whispered. “Fuck, I shoudn’t… I’m sor-”

 

He caressed your cheek: “I love you too.”

 

You blinked for a few times. You thought that you’re hallucinating. You’re just staring at him with opened mouth not able to react. He laughed quietly, still caressing your cheek lightly.

 

“I love you. Yes, I do. But… it still doesn’t change a thing on…”

 

“You didn’t come,” you interrupted him. What the hell was wrong with you?! Did Annie somehow turn you into an insane person?! You’re not capable to spit a word and now you’re stating that Levi didn’t come? You’re ashamed. So ashamed. You get rid of his hand, stood up and started to walk around the room.

 

“No, I didn’t,” he answered you. You only nodded. Yes, you knew he didn’t. Only you came, he got shot. Each got what he deserved! You couldn’t mean this seriously, brain! You’re getting more and more nervous.

 

“It’s not fair,” you mumbled under your nose and faced him. “I owe you.”

 

He laughed: “You owe me nothing, [F/N]. It shoul…”

 

“It shouldn’t even happen. You shouldn’t love me. We’ll end this as soon as we leave this stupid hospital and the case will be closed,” you started to name everything and shook your head. “Levi, please,” you looked at him pleadingly. “Just… this night. Let’s forget what’s right and wrong. Let’s just… love each other. One last time.”

 

He closed his eyes and sighed. You’re watching him, losing your confidence as his silence was taking such a long time. Or you perceived it so at least. When he opened them, and spread hands for a hug, you almost run towards him. Your lips connected as his hands encircled your waist and pulled you closer to him. He fell on the bed as your tongues were fighting for dominance. He won. Your whole body was trembling as he sucked slightly on your lower lip. You could feel butterflies flying in your belly.

 

“You’ll be my dead one day, [F/N],” he whispered between kisses and you moaned in his mouth. He would be yours, you thought for yourself, but said nothing aloud as kissing him hungrily was much more important.

 

“Let me feel you good,” you didn’t know how it was possible that such words were leaving your mouth as if it was normal, but you just didn’t care. Your lips wandered to his jaw, then his neck and you sucked gently soft skin under his ear. He moaned quietly.

 

You sat up and undress simple white t-shirt you’re wearing. When he saw your naked chest, he sat up as well and clenched your right nipple with his mouth. You gasped as he started to suck it while he pinched your left nub with his fingers. He supported your back with his other hand. His touches and kisses were driving you crazy. That feeling in your underbelly started to build up and clench from time to time from the pleasure you’re receiving.

 

His lips found your left nipple while caressing right breast gently. Your head was spinning at the speed of light. “Levi,” you moaned, and he pinched your right nipple hard with his fingers. You gasped, and your hands have faded under his t-shirt touching gently his warm skin.

 

“Yo-your le-leg,” you murmured when claiming his mouth once again. “It must hurt. Let me…”

 

“It’s worth it,” he moaned and sucked on your lower lip again. It made you wetter than you were before. You’re literally dropping, it was driving you crazy.

 

“No,” you mumbled between his lips and got down. He frowned and wanted to lean into you, but you stopped him by your palm. You grabbed hem of his t-shirt. He raised his hands above head as a good boy, so you could pull it down.

 

“Can you stand up? Just…” you motioned towards his pajamas pants. You supported him by your hand while helping him to get rid of pants and boxers. He was standing there naked. You helped him to sit down again and frowned. His right thigh was bandaged, and you could see leaking drops of blood.

 

“[F/N], stop,” he touched your chin lightly and you’re forced to look him in the eyes. You swallowed and wanted to say something. “It’s our last night together, enjoy.”

 

You nodded, still worried about his injury as his fingers pushed under the rubber of your pants to pull them down. You pushed his hands away and stripped yourself. He gasped seeing you naked in front of him and you stepped into his hug as his fingers started to discover every single inch of your body.

 

“Levi,” you said hoarsely as he pulled you down on the bed. You’re resting next to each other, your eyes unable to tear away. You touched his cheek lightly and smiled.

 

“I…” you said, and tear ran down your cheek.

 

“Shh,” was his only answer as he kissed you gently on lips. You’re making love in the manner it should happen the very first time and you enjoyed every single touch, kiss and thrust… because deep down you knew, that today, it’d end. And you wanted to remember every single moment.

 

\----

 

When you woke up, you’re lying in the bed alone. You asked doctors and nurses, in which room was Levi, but they claimed he already left. It was breaking your heart.

 

Your mum and dad came for you around 11 a.m. They’re trying to cheer you up somehow, but every single attempt of theirs just made you sadder. When you got home, you went to your room and didn’t go out till police came to question you. As they ascribed the state in which you’re to that terrible experience you went through, they recommended your parents to take you to psychologist. You agreed.

 

You didn’t go to school for two weeks. Armin, Eren and Mikasa were visiting you often. You couldn’t look Mikasa in her eyes and tried to minimize your communication as much as possible. You’re acting like a bitch – you should be thankful to her for helping you. Without her, you’d be dead. However, each time you looked in her eyes, in her grey eyes, which reminded you the sky before the storm, you saw Levi and couldn’t bear it.

 

When you finally went to school, Mathematics 5 was taught by Erwin. You’re trying hard to pay attention and to be a good student you used to be, but you were too distracted.

 

Your 18th birthday came as well, you didn’t throw a party or anything. But all of your friends – including Hanji and Erwin – came to celebrate. Hanji baked a cake for you and your friends brought some booze. You’re finally 18, adult, you’d drink.

 

If everything what happened, didn’t happen, you’d enjoy this day to its fullest. But you were still sad and after some time just went outside to sit on the porch in the swing chair. Alone.

 

“[F/N]?” your mum came out and touched your shoulder lightly. “What’s happening?”

 

“Nothing,” you answered without any emotion. It made you laugh internally a little, because that’s how Levi was usually behaving. No emotions, bored face, but you got to know him in a different way and missed him a lot.

 

She sat down on a ground next to you and smiled at the sunset: “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

You sighed: “What do you want, mum?”

 

She was quiet for some time before vocalizing your thoughts: “You really love him, don’t you?”

 

You frowned and looked at her: “Why are you asking? Does it even matter what I feel?”

 

“It does, of course! Your feelings are important. Especially for me, you’re my daughter.”

 

“Tch,” you clicked your tongue and looked somewhere else. Even that you learnt from Levi somehow. You just wanted to go to your room and cry. To get rid of this stupid frustration and sadness in which you’re currently living. It’s killing you.

 

“We met before he left the town,” she whispered.

 

“What?!” your eyes sent daggers at your mum.

 

“One week ago, he came for his last things. He… left the town and started to teach somewhere else. He asked us to meet. You were with Hanji who was tutoring you.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

She shrugged, got up and kissed you lightly on your cheek: “Because he asked me to,” she pushed an envelope into your hand. “He’ll send you one envelope each month, this date.”

 

You’re confused. “I don’t understand…”

 

“I know darling, but…” she took in a deep breath. “No matter what happens, I’ll support you. No matter how hard it’d be for me to accept,” she paused for a moment before adding: “Except the drugs. I won’t support that.” She winked at you and went inside.

 

You laughed and looked down at the envelope addressed to you and frowned. You opened it and took out a folded paper.

 

_Dear, [F/N],_

_I am sorry for leaving in such a rush. I just… could not stay in the town any longer knowing you were there. It hurt me too much. Oh, yes, I am the biggest coward ever. I hope, it will make you smile._

It did. But not for reasons he thought it will.

 

_I would like to wish you Happy Birthday personally, but it is not possible. So – Happy Birthday, [F/N]! I hope you are enjoying your party and are not thinking about me too much. It is not healthy to give so much attention to any man. Remember that._

Tears were running down your cheeks and you hiccupped. You put one palm on your mouth, so no one would hear your sobs.

 

_However, because I am old prick and I doubt I will ever forget about you, I came up with a plan. I talked to Petra and your dad to make sure they would agree. [name of your dad] is decent guy and I understood why Petra fell for him. And why you are such a wonderful young woman._

_Even though I am an old prick and everything what happened between two of us was fucking inappropriate…_

You laughed. Typical Levi.

 

_…they saw how unhappy you are and that it was breaking my heart to leave. I just wanted to give you some space – to go through your thoughts, to find out what you want in life and if I should be a part of it. I am giving you one year. Each month, on this date, you will get an envelope addressed to you without return address. In the envelope, you will find a hint – photo, poem, plant… or anything typical for the town I live in now. Three months before your birthday, you will find in it hints to my exact address. The last envelope will come one day before your 19 th birthday. If you still want to see me, I will wait for you in my apartment on the day you were born._

_Please, do not cheat. I really want you to put yourself together, to graduate, to choose University you want to study at… to be focused on yourself. Plus, I have and agreement with your dad who will let me know if you cheated or not._

_Happy Birthday, once again, [F/N]. Be happy._

_Your dearest,_

_Levi_

 

You’re looking at the letter wordless. You swallowed and looked in the envelope. There was a photo. You took it out. It was sunset over the sea. You pushed it to your heart and started to cry. However, this time, it was from happiness.


End file.
